Tokyo mew mew: Here we go again!
by Mandy-Jam
Summary: Quando Kish, Pai e Taruto reconstroem seu planeta é a hora perfeita para voltar para Terra e reencontrar as mew mews! Mas uma coisa estranha acontece... Eles foram para ficar! E mais! Um novo vilão aparece! Leiam e descubram! KxI
1. Chapter 1 Uma curta conversa

**Tokyo mew mew continuação!**

**Hey pessoas! Eu sou MandyJam, e essa é a minha primeira fic! ^_^**

**Eu amo Tokyo mew mew e quando acabei de ler o mangá e ver todos os episódios eu quis uma continuação! Tanto que agora eu escrevi essa fic e eu realmente espero que vocês gostem. O nome dela é: "Here we go again". Rewiew please!**

**

* * *

  
**

Here we go again

Capítulo 1- Uma conversa rápida

Era noite e estava frio em um planeta bem distante da Terra.

"Então está tudo resolvido. Nosso planeta está bem melhor agora, não é?" Comentou Sardon

"Claro. E devemos isso aquelas gatinhas." Disse Tarb

"Sim..." Concordou Sardon.

Na mente dos dois veio os flashes da batalha final. Pensaram em como as garotas protegeram eles e seu planeta. Lembram de como Eliot entregou á eles a água-azul. Boas lembranças.

"Sardon... Quanto tempo passou desde... Você sabe?" Tarb tentava falar mas não encontrava as palavras certas. Ele deu um sorriso tímido lembrando de Kikki.

"Oito meses, duas semanas e cinco dias." Disse uma voz que se aproximava deles. Era Dren. "Mas quem está contando?"

"Dren... Sabe, agora que tudo está resolvido nós be que podíamos..." Comentou Sardon

"Claro que sim!" Disse Dren abrindo um enorme sorriso de alegria. Ele ansiava pelo dia de voltar para a Terra desde que foi embora.

"Isso! Vamos voltar! Estou ansioso para voltar e rever Kikki e as outras." Concordou Tarb ficando um pouco vermelho ao disser o nome de Kikki.

"Certo então. Se os dois concordam podemos partir logo amanhã. Voltar para a Terra será bom." Concluiu Sardon pensando em uma das garotas em especial: Bridget.

"Combinado!" Falaram em uníssono Dren e Tarb.

"_Espere por mim, gatinha. Já estou á caminho._" Pensou Dren entusiasmado.


	2. Chapter 2 Uma boa recordação

**Hey pessoas que estam lendo a minha fic! Desculpa ficar esse tempo sem escrever! Mas nesse meio tempo eu tive idéias ótimas pra fic! Espero que vocês gostem. Principalmente **_**mewnya ( valeu pelo e-mail) .**_

**Só tenho que fazer uma correção: Eu coloquei no primeiro capítulo: Dren, Tarb e Sardon, mas vou mudar o nome deles pros da série em inglês. Então agora vai ficar: Kisshu, Taruto e Pai. (na ordem) É que eu prefiro assim. Esse agora é o capítulo 2!**

**

* * *

  
**

Capítulo 2 – Uma boa recordação

"Atrasada! Atrasada! Atrasaaaaaada!" Gritou Ichigo. Ela saiu correndo as escadas de sua casa quase tropeçando nos próprios pés. "Tchau mãe, tchau pai!"

"Ichigo! Precisamos falar com você sobre..." Tentou sua mãe, mas foi interrompida pelo som da porta batendo.

No caminho para a escola Ichigo não teve tempo de prestar atenção em nada. Só via as coisas passando como um borrão na velocidade em que se encontrava.

_"Ah! Como consigo estar sempre atrasada?! Ahhh!" _Pensou ela "_Porque essas pessoas na rua nunca parecem estar atrasadas também? Ih.. Acho que meus pais queriam falar alguma coisa para mim, porque eles tinham..." _

Nesse momento Ichigo esbarra em uma pessoa na rua e as duas caem no chão. Ichigo virou-se rapidamente e viu que tinha derrubado um garoto de cabelo verde. Como o garoto ainda estava de costas não podia ver seu rosto, mas um pensamento veio a sua mente. _"É ele." _Pensou ela _"Ele voltou."_

"Ah! Desculpe-me!" Disse o garoto. Ele virou-se para Ichigo que ficou imediatamente um tanto desapontada.

O rosto do garoto era bem diferente do rosto que Ichigo pensou que era. O garoto tinha olhos azuis, um rosto de ator de cinema, e parecia ser um pouco mais velho que ela.

"Não. Eu sinto muito. Quando estou atrasada eu não presto muita atenção nas pessoas. Desculpe mesmo." Ichigo ficou sentada fitando o garoto em quando ele levantava e ia embora desaparecendo no meio das pessoas que passavam pela rua.

_"Porque está assim? Ah... Já sei realmente esperava que fosse ele não é?" _Disse uma parte de sua mente.

"Mas é claro que não. Nem pensei nisso." Respondeu em voaz alta para si mesma. Ela levantou devagar, ajeitou seu uniforme escolar e olhou para o relógio.

"AHHHHHHHH! Ainda estou atrasada!" Ichigo disparou a correr novamente driblando as pessoas da rua que estavam á sua frente.

* * *

**Aqui acaba o segundo capítulo... **

**Mas esperem porque a história fica mais interessante daqui para frente!**


	3. Chapter 3 E lá vamos nós De novo!

**Olá! Estou de volta com mais um capítulo!**

***____* Gostaria de agradecer ás pessoas que leram a minha fic até agora. Obrigada mesmo! E tem mais uma coisa: Se vocês estão procurando um site de mangás para ler (até mesmo Tokyo mew mew) tem um muito bom que acesso o tempo todo: .com (o único probleminha é que Le eé todo em inglês) : /**

**Mas agora... Sobre esse capítulo... Eu posso disser que vai ser bem engraçado. Leiam e descubram por que.**

**

* * *

  
**

Capítulo 3- E lá vamos nós... De novo!

Depois de estudar e trabalhar no café Ichigo estava mais que esgotada. _"Ainda bem que hoje é quinta feira... Só mais um dia e o fim de semana vai chegar! Nyah!"_

"Ichigo! Espera por mim!" Gritou alguém

Ichigo olhou para trás e lá estava ele. _"Masaya Aoyama! Nyaaahhh!" _Alegrou-se Ichigo

"Aoyama-kun! Como vai?" Disse Ichigo

"Bem, e você?" Respondeu com um sorriso doce que fez Ichigo ficar vermelha.

"Eu também estou bem."

"Ótimo. Então... Eu estava pensando. Vai ter um show no sábado. Quer ir comigo? Eu tenho um ingresso a mais." Perguntou Masaya.

"Ahh, claro! Adoraria mesmo!" Disse Ichigo com seus olhos brilhando.

Ela lembrou então do último show que tentou ir com Masaya. Foi á um tempo atrás quando eles ainda lutavam contra os aliens. Quando tiveram que resolver aquele problema na torre da cidade.

_"Claro que posso ir ao show. E se eu tiver muita sorte talvez também tenha que me atrasar por causa do Ki..." _De novo aquela parte da mente de Ichigo foi interrompida. _"Não! O que? Sorte? Claro que não. Ele não vem mais. Eu nem me lembro direito daquele tempo." _

"Ichigo? Você está bem? Parece não estar nesse mundo." Brincou Masaya

"Ahm... Desculpe. Claro. Vou adorar ir com você no show!" Sorriu Ichigo.

"Ótimo. Então... Chegamos na sua casa. Acho que vejo você amanhã, certo?"

"Ah... Certo! Com certeza." Ela de repente viu que realmente já haviam chegado em sua casa.

Ela foi andando até a porta mas tropeçou e caiu. Antes de cair no chão Masaya a segurou rápido e os dois se olharam fixamente por uns segundos. Masaya se inclinou lentamente para frente em direção ao rosto de Ichigo. Era um momento realmente lindo. Ichigo estava imóvel olhando para ele. Só esperando pelo beijo que iria receber.

"Ichigo..." Sussurrou Masaya.

"Aoyama-Kun..." Sussurrou Ichigo.

Então, quando estavam prestes a se beijar, Ichigo fechou os olhos esperando. Mas a única coisa que pode ouvir foi um grande "AAAAAÍ!" antes de Masaya deixa-la cair no chão.

"Aoyama-kun, o que...?" Ela olhou para ele sem entender até que viu.

Havia uma maçã no chão e Masaya estava passando a mão direita na cabeça.

"Nossa... Isso doeu! De onde veio essa maçã?" Perguntou ele á Ichigo, porém olhando para o céu. Não havia arvores na frente da casa o que era realmente estranho.

"Ahm... Que esquisito. Você está bem?" Disse ela.

"Sim... Bem, acho que está na hora de ir. Tchau Ichigo. Até amanhã."

Com um gesto de "sim" com a cabeça ela entrou silenciosamente em casa. Tirou os sapatos na porta e foi em direção da escada. _"Mais que droga. O que aconteceu com aquela maçã?"_

"Ichigo! Filha! Precisamos falar com você. Venha aqui" Chamou seu pai.

_"Eles... Ah sim! Eles queriam falar comigo hoje de manhã."_

Ela foi até a sala onde seus pais esperavam sentados no sofá.

"Mamãe, papai, o que houve?" Perguntou ela

"Não é nada de mais. É só que nós estávamos pensando... Sabe aquele quarto vazio que nós temos?" Comentou sua mãe.

"Sim, eu sei. Nós o limpamos faz umas semanas."

"Sim, sim. É que nós estávamos pensando em participar de um programa de intercâmbio." Disse seu pai.

"Jura? Que legal. Então... Vamos receber um estudante de outro país? Isso é bem legal." Falou Ichigo parecendo gostar da idéia.

"_Talvez possa aprender alguma coisa sobre outros países com isso... Pode até me ajudar em algumas matérias na escola." _Pensou ela.

"Que bom que concorda com a idéia. Depois nós vamos ver qual estudante virá aqui." Falou sua mãe.

"Certo. Eu vou para o meu quarto. Tenho que descansar um pouco."

"Pode ir amor." Disse sua mãe.

Ichigo subiu as escadas até seu quarto. Quando chegou se jogou na cama e ficou olhando para o teto. _"Ai ai... Quanto tempo deve ter passado desde... Ahm... Esquece. Não sei se quero lembrar disso." _Ela viu que sua mochila da escola estava no chão.

"Ah... Tanto dever de casa, tanto trabalho, eu preciso de umas férias... Ainda bem que o fim de semana está chegando. Assim eu vou poder descansar um pouco." Desabafou em voz alta.

Ichigo pegou a mochila abriu o armário e sem olhar á jogou lá dentro.

"Aí! Eí, isso doeu!" Veio um grito do armário.

"O que?!" Espantou-se ela

Correu e pegou um livro bem pesado que tinha em cima de sua escrivaninha, _"Livro de matemática. Pelo menos vai servir!"_ Pensou ela.

"Quem está aí? Uma mochila falante?! Saia agora mesmo! Senão..." Ameaçou ela.

"'_Senão..._' o que? Ah... Não vai fazer grande coisa com isso não acha...?" Disse a voz misteriosa.

Ichigo não pensou duas vezes. Ela fechou os olhos e assim que sentiu que algo se aproximava virou com toda a sua força o pesado livro contra seja lá o que fosse.

"AAAHHHH! Aí! Para com isso!..." Depois silêncio.

Seja lá o que fosse caiu no chão depois de ser acertado em cheio pelo livro. Ichigo abriu os olhos com cuidado e o que ela viu a surpreendeu.

* * *

**Esse foi o fim do terceiro capitúlo! XD**

**Vocês devem estar com raiva de mim por ter acabado desse jeito, não é? Ahhhh, sem problemas... Eu já vou escrever mais. Por isso não perca!**

**P.S: Eu adorei a parte da maçã. Eu queria desenhar o Aoyama-kun com dor de cabeça, mas não teria como mostrar o meu desenho. : /**


	4. Chapter 4 Culpa sua e da maçã!

**E assim eu continuo a minha fic! Então? Curiosos para saberem o que vai acontecer? Olha! Eu realmente tentei desenhar o Masaya com dor de cabeça! RSRSRSRS! Eu fui no ****mangafox**** (o site de mangás que eu disse) e vi a foto do dele. Mas o desenho não ficou tão bom... :/**

**Enfim... Vamos continuar a história!**

**

* * *

  
**

Capítulo 4- Culpa sua e da maçã!

Ichigo esfregou os olhos. Ela estava demorando a entender o que estava acontecendo. Demorando a analisar as coisas... Bem, para começar ela tinha ouvido uma voz vinda do armário. Depois ela bateu em seja lá quem fosse o dono da voz com o livro de matemática. Loucura... Mas o que era mais louco era o fato de que... O dono da voz era o Kish.

"O que...?" Tentou falar Ichigo, mas não conseguiu terminar.

"Aí... Au! Isso doeu bastante... Que droga de livro é esse?" Perguntou ele passando a mão em um galo que tinha se formado na sua cabeça.

"Ahm... Matemática..." Respondeu Ichigo desorientada.

"Não precisava ser agressiva..." Comentou Kish.

_"Ichigo! O que houve aí?" _Gritou seu pai _"Estou indo"_

"Nyaaah! Entra no armário!" Gritou Ichigo

"Só se me prometer uma coisa" Falou Kish agora de pé.

"O que?" Perguntou ela

"Que não vai usar _isso _quando eu sair de lá" Brincou Kish

"Ahhh entra logo!" Ichigo empurrou-o para o armário e fechou a porta.

"Ichigo, está tudo bem? Que grito foi esse?" Perguntou seu pai olhando o quarto.

"Ahm... Uma aranha, mas eu já matei. Desculpe."

"Certo... Eu e sua mãe vamos sair. Voltamos já ok?"

"Certo pai." Concordou Ichigo.

Seu pai saiu do quarto. Ichigo pode os ouvir saindo de casa. E assim que ele foi embora ela correu ao armário e abriu a porta.

"O que você está fazendo?" Perguntou ela sem entender nada.

"Eu _ia _fazer uma surpresa. Mas parece que fui eu que fui surpreendido. Tinha esquecido que você bate forte ás vezes." Ele comentou.

"Surpresa?! Eu não acredito nessa!" Ela estava começando a entender as coisas e a ficar irritada, mas lembrou-se do galo que fez na cabeça do Kish.

"Ahm... Está doendo tanto assim? Desculpe... Mas foi culpa sua... Não devia me assustar desse jeito." Comentou Ichigo analisando a careta que Kish fez.

"Você se assusta fácil demais... Mas eu estou bem. Já vai parar de doer. Nossa..." Ele deu uma risada "Eu pareço até aquele perdedor do Romeu quando a maçã acertou a cabeça dele"

"Maçã? Mas o que...? Foi você?!" Acusou Ichigo "Como...?!"

"Ah, é só ter uma boa mira sabe. Como ele tava logo no andar de baixo foi só uma questão de..." Kish foi interrompido antes de acabar sua explicação.

"Não isso! Como você pode fazer isso justo naquela hora?!" Protestou ela.

"Hora, foi simples. Questão de mira e força." Kish sentou-se no chão e Ichigo fez o mesmo ficando logo de frente para ele.

"Além do mais... Se eu não tivesse feito isso ele iria te beijar. E, é claro, eu não podia deixar isso acontecer." Completou o alien.

"Eu queria isso! Ah!" Reclamou Ichigo. Ela estava a ponto de dizer mais coisas, mas quando olhou para o rosto agora desapontado de Kish ficou em silêncio.

"Ah... Eu tinha me esquecido que você... E o Romeu..." Tentou dizer Kish, mas não encontrava as palavras. Ele baixou a cabeça e fitou o chão por uns instantes.

_"Ela ainda gosta dele... Argh. O que ele tem que eu não tenho? O que ele faz que a deixa tão feliz? Se ao menos eu soubesse as coisas poderiam ser diferentes..."_ Pensou ele.

Ichigo, então, deu um abraço nele bem apertado e consolador. Até porque, mesmo ele sendo um idiota eles não eram mais rivais. Não. Aquelas eram águas passadas.

"Desculpe... Eu não tinha a intenção de deixar você triste. Esquece isso da maçã. Então... Porque você veio?" Disse ela largando Kish depois do abraço.

"Eu tenho que ter um motivo especial para ter vindo?" Perguntou ele com uma expressão bem descontraída.

"Não sei. Precisa?" Perguntou Ichigo de volta.

Kish deu um risinho baixo, mas que pode ser ouvido por Ichigo de qualquer jeito.

"Não... Mas eu vim para ver você." Respondeu ele "Já que nosso planeta agora está muito melhor nós ficamos livres pra fazer e ir onde quisermos."

"Ah sim, o seu planeta. Que bom que resolveram tudo por lá." Sorriu ela.

"É verdade. O lugar que eu queria visitar era a Terra. Adivinha porque." Brincou ele.

Nesse momento Kish beijou a testa de Ichigo que imediatamente ficou com o rosto todo vermelho.

"_Isso foi tão... Ele é um idiota... Eu... Ele..."_ Pensou Ichigo, mas então foi surpreendida por aquele lado da sua mente de novo _"É... Um grande idiota. Os __**seu**__ grane idiota, não é?"_ _"Ah, cala boca... Não é nada disso... Ele e eu... Bem..."_

"Senti muita saudade, gatinha." Sussurrou Kish na orelha dela.

"_Eu também..." _Pensou ela.

Os dois se abraçaram de novo só que dessa vez bem suavemente, e permaneceram daquele jeito por um tempo.

* * *

**Esse foi o fim do quarto capítulo! ^.^**

**Eles dois não são fofos? Ainda tem mais! No próximo capítulo Ichigo vai descobrir algumas coisinhas... Não percam!**

**E lembrem-se: Review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5 Loucura

**Voltei! Desculpa gente, eu tava viajando. Bem, espero que vocês estejam gostando da fic até agora. Agora que Kish voltou fica mais divertido! ^.^ Leiam e divirtam-se!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 5- Loucura total...**

"... E foi assim. Agora está tudo ajeitado, e nós estamos totalmente livres. Até que enfim. Sabe, demorou bastante até conseguir isso." Falou Kish.

"É... Eu sei. Imagino que deve ter sido muito difícil para vocês... Gosta de Sunday?" Perguntou Ichigo.

Ela estava na cozinha, enquanto ele esperava na sala de estar. O machucado na cabeça já estava melhorando. Kish estava deitado no sofá fitando o teto.

"_Poder estar sentado aqui, conversando com ela é um grande alívio. Agora que não somos mais inimigos que não precisamos lutar um contra o outro, vou arrumar um jeito de conquistá-la" pensava ele._

"Gosto sim" Respondeu Kish "Ainda mais com calda de morango!"

Ichigo ouviu uns risinhos vindos da sala. Ela estava preparando dois Sundays com calda de morango, quando de repente viu seu reflexo no espelho. _"Porque eu estou sorrindo? Para de sorrir! Para!"_ pensava ela, mas no fundo sabia que não conseguiria. Estava feliz por Kish e pelos outros aliens terem conseguido ajeitar seu planeta. Ou será que não era por isso que ela estava rindo? _"Não é só por isso não é?"_ _"Claro que sim! Só estou feliz, nada de mais."_

Ela não queria discutir consigo mesma, então resolveu levar logo os Sundays para a sala.

"Ahhh, até que enfim!" Sorriu Kish "Estava morrendo de fome"

"Pode pegar" Disse Ichigo "Mas, então... Onde estão os outros?"

"Uhm... Estão por aí. Acho que Taruto foi ver a Kikki, e Pai..." Ele mexeu os ombros fazendo um sinal de Sei-Lá.

"Ah, sim..." Disse Ichigo distraída.

Kish fez uma careta engraçada.

"Ahhhhh!" Ele colocou as mãos na cabeça "Aí!"

"O que foi?" Assustou-se Ichigo.

"Ah, que gelo! E ainda por cima encostei no machucado do livro de matemática." Fez uma careta.

"Ah! Que susto... Isso foi porque você o sorvete muito rápido." Disse Ichigo.

Kish continuou com a careta e ela não agüentou e começou a rir.

"Ei! Não ria disso..." Porém ele mesmo começou a rir. Os dois ficaram lá rindo bastante até que Ichigo ouviu seus pais chegando.

"Ah! Rápido, suba as escadas!" Falou a ele.

"Ah... Certo..." Disse parando de rir aos poucos "Te espero lá em cima gatinha." Ele piscou de um jeito charmoso para Ichigo e voou escada á cima.

"Olá filha. O que estava fazendo?" Perguntou sua mãe.

"Ahm... Um lanchinho. Nada de mais" Sorriu Ichigo do jeito desajeitado que só ela conseguia fazer.

"Nossa... Você comeu 2 Sundays sozinha?" Espantou-se seu pai ao ver os dois copos vazios em cima da mesa da sala.

"Sim! Eu estava morrendo de fome! Uhm... Tava uma delícia. Acho que eu já vou para o meu quarto agora." Falou Ichigo escapando para a escada.

"Bem, eu e sua mãe colocamos um anúncio no jornal sobre o..."

"Depois a gente fala!" Gritou Ichigo já no topo da escada.

Ela entrou no quarto. Olhou para todos os lados, mas achou Kish em lugar nenhum.

"Você ainda está aqui?" Perguntou Ichigo ao quarto vazio

"_Droga... Será que ele foi embora...?"_ pensou ela

"Buh." Sussurrou Kish no seu ouvido.

"Nyaaah! Não faça mais isso!" Repreendeu Ichigo.

Kish só deu uns risinhos baixos e foi andando pelo quarto de Ichigo.

"Porque você tem tantos livros aqui? Não parece ter tempo para ler eles..." Analisou Kish.

"Porque acha que eu não tenho tempo?" Questionou Ichigo

"Desculpe... Você leu?"

"Ahm... Não..." Falou ela

"Foi o que eu pensei" Irritou

"Eu poderia ler se quisesse... Não toque nesse livro!" Gritou Ichigo

Kish levou um susto. Parou onde estava. Primeiro olhou para Ichigo. Seu rosto estava inteiramente vermelho. Depois olhou para o livro que ela não queria que ele lesse. "Diário de Ichigo".

"Você tem um diário?" Animou-se ele

Kish estendeu a mão para pega-lo, mas foi impedido por Ichigo que puxou sua mão para trás.

"Nem pense em tocar nele, Kish!" Ameaçou ela

"Ah, é? Uma pena porque já decidi que vou lê-lo." Falou Kish.

Ele estendeu o outro braço, mas Ichigo segurou-o também.

"Eu juro que se você fizer isso..." Começou Ichigo

"O que vai fazer?" Ele Interrompeu "Me acertar com o livro de Química ao invés do de Matemática?"

"Talvez!" Reclamou Ichigo.

"Oh... Agora eu estou com medo." Brincou ele

Com um movimento rápido ele a empurrou de leve fazendo-a cair suavemente na cadeira que ele estava sentado antes.

"Vejamos agora..." Sorriu Kish

Ele abriu o diário.

_"Pense rápido Ichigo... Pense rápido!_ _Já sei o que fazer!"_ Pensou ela.

Ichigo correu até Kish que só se permitiu observar o que ela iria fazer. Ichigo encostou a mão no machucado dele. Por uns instantes os dois ficaram parados um olhando para o outro quando do nada Kish quebrou o silêncio com um choramingo de dor.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh..." Ele largou o diário e colocou a mão na cabeça "Mas que golpe baixo..."

"É o que você ganha por roubar meu diário." Disse Ichigo com um tom descontraído.

"Nossa... Só para variar eu gostaria de ver você fazer isso no Masaya!" Reclamou Kish

"Ele não tem nada haver com a história. E também... Ele não roubaria meu diário."

Kish estava pronto para continuar aquela pequena discussão quando olhou para o chão e viu uma folha de papel dobrada ao meio. Sem Ichigo perceber guardou-a no bolso da bermuda. _"Vou ver isso mais tarde... Ei... Acho que acabei de ter um plano!" _

"Bem... Infelizmente eu tenho uma coisasinha para fazer." Disse ele com um tom de voz que Ichigo conhecia muito bem.

Ao ouvi-lo Ichigo virou-se para Kish e olhou em seu olhos. Eles tinham aquele brilho que ela também conhecia muito bem. Era um brilho especial. Era radiante. E era inimitável. Era totalmente original de Kish quando ele tinha algum plano em mente. Aquele tom de voz + o brilho nos olhos eram iguais á encrenca.

"Kish... O que você vai fazer...?" Suspeitou Ichigo

"Nada de mais. Fique tranqüila. Em breve estaremos juntos de novo." Ele se aproximou e beijou os lábios de Ichigo suavemente.

Ela por sua vez ficou totalmente parada. Seu rosto em um instante ficou completamente vermelho. A única coisa que foi capaz de fazer foi ficar olhando ele acenar e sumir de seu quarto.

"Ki... Kish..." Sussurrou ela.

_"O que posso disser... Tum-Tum, Tum-Tum..."_ _"Fique quieta. Quem te perguntou alguma coisa?!" _

"Ichigo... Nós estamos falando sobre o quarto que nós vamos... O que houve?" Perguntou seu pai.

Ichigo estava em pé no meio do quarto, com o rosto todo vermelho, fitando o espaço em que Kish estava.

"Ichigo! Estou falando com você. Está se sentindo bem?" Perguntou ele.

"Ahm... Acho que não..." _"Mentirinha..." _disse uma part dela " Eu vou me deitar... Se importa de conversar sobre o quarto só com a mamãe?"

"Não, é claro que não. É melhor você descansar mesmo... Qualquer coisa me chama." Disse seu pai.

"Certo."

Assim que seu pai fechou a porta ela colocou seu pijama e foi deitar. Não tinha nem percebido que já estava de noite. Eram quase 10 horas e ela estava esgotada.

_"Que dia incrível... E... Louco..."_ Pensou ela antes de cair no sono.

* * *

**Fim do quinto capítulo! **

**Gente! Eu estou pensando em escrever uma outra fic... Seria sobre uma fã das mew mews (no caso eu ^_^) mas ainda tenho que pensar melhor na história. Então como sempre, não percam o sexta capítulo! Bye bye**

** Obs: Eu escrevi Kikki quando era para colocar Puding, mas eu prefiro assim. XD**


	6. Chapter 6 Todo dia é um novo dia!

**Olha eu aqui de novo! Desculpem por ter demorado tanto para continuar a história... É porque eu tive prova e tal... Mas aqui vai outro capítulo ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6- Todo dia é um novo dia!**

Ichigo abriu os olhos de vagar. Seu quarto ainda estava escuro. Ela virou de um lado para outro na cama até conseguir se levantar.

_"Ontem... O que eu fiz ontem...? Ahm... Espera... Hoje é sexta não? Ah... Eu tenho aula... Que droga. Eu já devo estar atrasada."_ Pensou ela.

Levantou-se então, desajeitadamente, e olhou para o relógio. Era incrível, mas ela tinha acordado duas horas antes de ir para a escola. **Ichigo não estava atrasada!** Aquilo não acontecia todo dia.

_"Nossa... São seis horas ainda... Meu Deus... Eu não estou atrasada. O que... Espera aí. Ontem eu... Kish estava aqui. Ou não estava?"Pensou ela. _

Ichigo olhou o quarto inteiro. Estava tudo no lugar certo. Será que tudo aquilo tinha sido um sonho? Mas então, ela avistou no chão o seu livro de Matemática. O que usara para bater em Kish quando ele a surpreendeu ao sair do armário.

_"Ele esteve aqui! E... Ele realmente me... beijou..."_

Ichigo colocou um dedo sobre seus lábios e sentiu seu rosto se esquentar. Ela foi até o armário, abriu a porta, mas ele não estava lá. Ela trocou de roupa.

Depois foi até a janela. Foi lá que ela o tinha visto pela última vez. Ela abriu a janela e sentiu um vento frio. O dia estava nublado. Um típico dia para ficar em casa, descansar e ver uns filmes, mas era sexta e ela tinha aula.

Ichigo aproveitou para tomar um café da manhã com calma, coisa que ela quase nunca fazia.

Ela desceu as escadas devagar para não acordar seus pais, mas quando chegou à sala viu que eles já tinham levantado. Sua mãe estava limpando a sala enquanto seu pai tirava pó dos móveis.

"Ichigo, que bom que você acordou. Nós já íamos te chamar."

"Ahm... Vocês iam me chamar mamãe?" Perguntou Ichigo. Geralmente seus pais nunca a acordavam muito menos tão cedo assim "E... Porque estão arrumando a casa?"

"Sabe querida... É que quando você foi dormir apareceu um estudante querendo ficar no quarto. Parece que ele ofereceu para ajudar nos trabalhos da casa em troca de poder ficar aqui." Disse sua mãe

"O quê? Mas que legal mãe." Alegrou-se Ichigo "É por isso que iam me chamar?"

"Na verdade tem mais uma coisa. Ele parece ser da sua idade e disse que não é daqui. Vai vir com as malas daqui a pouco. Nós gostariamo que você mostrasse a cidade para ele. Se não se importa de perder a aula de hoje..." Disse seu pai.

"CLARO QUE NÃO! Eu posso mostrar a cidade para ele sim! Não vai ter nada de importante para fazer hoje na aula mesmo." Falou Ichigo entusiasmada.

"Nós sabíamos." Disseram seus pais em uníssono.

Ichigo correu para a cozinha, tomou o seu café da manhã e voltou para seu quarto. Sua mãe tinha pedido para arrumar tudo e trocar o uniforme da escola por uma roupa normal.

_"Droga... Então hoje eu não vou ver Masaya... Vou mandar uma mensagem para ele. Aposto que vai entender."_ Pensou Ichigo.

Ela digitou no celular _"Desculpe, não vou poder ir para a escola. Depois a gente se fala. Ichigo"_ e enviou a mensagem.

Logo depois recebeu: _"Tudo bem. A gente se fala depois e conversa sobre o show, certo? Masaya"_

Ela se animou. O show! Sim!

_"Eu vou no show com Masaya! Eu vou sim! Há há! "_

"Ichigo! Venha aqui! Ele chegou!" Gritou sua mãe lá de baixo

"Já vou!" Respondeu Ichigo.

Ela largou o celular em cima da escrivaninha e guardou a única coisa que estava fora do lugar no quarto: seu livro de matemática.

_"Mas... Onde será que Kish foi? Ele sumiu do nada..."_ Pensou ela enquanto guardava o livro na estante.

Ela desceu as escadas pensando como seria o estudante que ficaria no quarto ao lado. Será que ele era simpático? Será que gostava das mesmas coisas que ela? Bem, não poderia ser tão ruim passar algumas horas com ela e perder um dia de aula. Na verdade seria ótimo! Sem matemática, nem física, muito menos história!

Quando ela desceu as escadas, lá estavam seus pais sentados no sofá. E na poltrona de costas para ela estava o garoto.

"Olá. Meu nome é Ichigo. É um prazer em conhecer." Cumprimentou ela.

"É um grande prazer para mim também." Sorriu ele.

Quando ele se virou Ichigo teve uma surpresa.

O garoto era realmente da sua idade. Tinha um cabelo liso e verde que chamavam atenção para seus olhos dourados. Mas o que mais surpreendeu ela foi que...

"Bem, Ichigo, pode me chamar de Kish."

* * *

**Não ficou perfeito? ^_^**

**Então, o que acharam? Review! No próximo capítulo Ichigo e Kish vão ter muita coisa para conversar. Não percam!**


	7. Chapter 7 E as coisas voltam a ter vida

**Olá! Sinto muuuuito não ter escrito nada a um tempão... Mas é que eu fiquei muito enrolada com os deveres de casa, e provas... Ah! Esqueçam. Bem, a história já está bem próxima do fim, por isso aproveitem! **

**Reviews!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7- "E as coisas voltam a ter vida"**

"Porque? Porque...?" Choramingou Ichigo.

"Porque, o que?" Perguntou Kish.

"Porque você tem que morar na **minha **casa?"

"Onde mais esperava que eu ficasse? É um mundo frio e cruel aí fora. Eu poderia me machucar ou alguma coisa assim..." Começou Kish, mas foi interrompido por uma careta de Ichigo.

"Nós dois sabemos que você não iria se machucar! E também, agora que seu planeta está salvo você pode morar lá com todo mundo. Mas por quê? Porque você quer ficar aqui?"

Ichigo ainda não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. Em um segundo ela o havia acertado com um livro e no outro ele estava morando no quarto do lado. Fingindo ser humano.

"O que posso disser..." Penso Kish olhando o seu novo quarto "Eu acho que a Terra tem seu próprio charme. E que merecia ser apreciado um pouco mais."

"Claro que acha isso." Retrucou Ichigo sarcástica.

Ela olhou para Kish em quanto ele abria e fechava as persianas da janela.

"Ei... Espera. Como fez para esconder suas orelhas?" Perguntou ela curiosa.

Ele deu um risinho

"Nessas horas é bom ter cabelo."

Ele largou as persianas.

"Sabe... É um quarto muito bom e confortável, mas acho que agora seria melhor dar uma volta por aí e conhecer Tokyo melhor. Que tal?"

"Claro! Ótima idéia! A porta é ali. Divirta-se" Disse Ichigo virando as costas para ele.

"Há-há, você vem comigo." Falou ele

"Nem pensar. Não acredito que estou perdendo aula só para você ficar aqui com você. Além do mais você já conhece Tokyo! Não precisa de uma guia ou algo assim, logo não sou útil..."

Quando ela se virou para ver o que ele estava fazendo se deparou com o rosto dele os centímetros do seu. Ele segurou sutilmente seu queixo com as pontas dos dedos e deu um sorriso leve e feliz.

"Ora, sabe mutio bem que isso não é verdade. Você é **sempre** útil para mim."

"..." Ichigo ficou sem palavras.

"Então. O que me diz agora? Você vem comigo?" Ele lançou-lhe um olhar esperançoso.

"Tu...Tudo bem. Mas eu vou sobre protesto." Demorou para disser.

"Ficou sem palavras?" Brincou ele.

"Claro que não! Nunca." Protestou ela.

Kish simplesmente sorriu e foi até a porta do quarto.

"Vamos logo!" Animou-se ele

"J... Já vou." Disse Ichigo ainda sentada na cadeira. Aquilo tinha deixado ela sem fôlego e um pouco tonta.

"Ah, sim! Antes de sair é melhor lembrar..."

"O que?" Perguntou ela.

"Eu escondi as minhas orelhas e acho que deveria fazer o mesmo, gatinha." Riu ele.

"O que... NYAH!" Ichigo cobriu suas orelhas de gato que tinham se revelado. Ela não se lembrava quando foi a última vez que isso tinha acontecido.

Kish riu de novo.

_"Faz muito tempo... Muito tempo que minhas orelhas não aparecem. Muito tempo que eu não vejo um predador... Muito tempo que eu não vejo o Kish..." "Sentindo falta não é?" "Cala boca!"_

"Vamos!"

"Está bem! Vamos." Falou Ichigo e o acompanhou.

Eles desceram a escadas e saíram de casa. No fundo Ichigo sentia uma emoção diferente.

_"O que é isso?"_ Pensava ela

No momento ela talvez não soubesse, ou talvez fosse muito cedo para descobrir, mas ela tinha a sensação de já ter sentido isso antes... Talvez fosse algo que estava enterrado dentro dela. Mas quem sabe?

"Para onde quer ir?" Perguntou Ichigo

"Ahm... Eu não tenho a mínima idéia." Confessou Kish

"Você me apressou tanto só para disser que não sabe onde quer ir?"

Kish concordou com a cabeça

"Idiota..." Disse Ichigo

Kish encolheu os ombros.

"Bem... Como eu vou ser a guia do passeio vamos aos meus lugares favoritos." Sorriu Ichigo

"Você que manda." Concordou Kish

* * *

**Então o que vocês acaharam? **

**No próximo capítulo começa o passeio deles. **

**Não parem de ler porque vai ser muito fofo! **


	8. Chapter 8 O passeio no parque

**Voltei! Adivinhem!**

**Eu estou de férias! Pretendo acabar a história até dia 2 de agosto. \ O /**

**Espero que gostem desse outro Capítulo. ;D**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 8- O passeio no parque

_"Querido Masaya... Sinto muito não ter ido à aula, mas aconteceu uma coisa e..._" Pensou Ichigo _"Não, Não... É melhor não escrever isso."_

"Ei!" Ela levou um susto ao ver que Kisshu havia puxado o celular da mão dela.

"O que pensa que está fazendo? Devolve isso já!" Reclamou Ichigo

"Desculpe gatinha. Mas se devolver isso pode atrapalhar o nosso encontro romântico." Disse ele.

"Kisshu... Já disse três vezes para você que isso não é um encontro romântico! Você me arrastou pra cá. Eu não tive escolha."

"Ah, são só detalhes... Afinal, isso não impede que nós tenhamos a nossa diversão não é?" Disse ele abraçando-a.

"Diversão? Só se for pra você. Tenho coisas melhores para fazer do que ficar aqui com você." Falou e livrou-se de seus braços.

"Ah, não diga isso. No fundo você gosta de mim. Eu sei disso." Sorriu Kisshu.

"Esquece." Revirou os olhos.

"Não desisto fácil. Na verdade nunca vou desistir de você"

"Sinto muito." Respondeu Ichigo friamente.

Ela parou e olhou ao redor. Eles já haviam percorrido a maior parte de Tokyo. Passaram pelos metrôs, pelo centro da cidade, até chegar ao parquinho infantil onde se encontravam.

"Realmente... Porque você quis vir para cá também? É um parquinho de crianças."

"É... Eu sei. Mas se esperar um pouquinho vai entender o motivo." Disse ele olhando para os lados.

"O que... O que você quer disser com isso?" Perguntou ela.

Ichigo não entendia muito bem. No lugar só tinha crianças brincando e correndo de um lado para o outro, algumas mães e pais sentados conversando, umas pessoas que só passavam e seguiam seus caminhos.

"Olha ali! Olha ali!" Animou-se Kisshu

"O que? Onde?" Perguntou Ichigo

Kisshu segurou-a pela mão e saiu puxando-a pelo parque inteiro, atravessando a multidão de criançinhas brincando.

"Espera! Kisshu!" Gritava Ichigo.

De repente eles pararam atrás de uma fila de criançinhas que deviam ter no máximo nove anos de idade. Ichigo, ao olhar para frente, percebeu que se tratava de um caminhão de sorvete.

"Sorvete?" Perguntou ela surpresa.

"Isso! Eu adoro esse sorvete! Você não? O de morango e o de chocolate são deliciosos". Sorriu Kisshu

Ichigo não respondeu. Ela olhou para Kisshu e percebeu que as únicas coisas que o separavam daquelas criançinhas era a altura, pois ambos estavam sorrindo e animados só para comprar sorvete. Mas, tinha algo mais. O jeito descontraído de ele sorrir fazia com que ela tivesse vontade de sorrir também.

_"Quem diria não é?" _Disse aquela parte irritante dela _"Ah, cala a boca. Não é nada disso"._

"Então?" Perguntou ele.

"Ahm... Então o que?"

"Qual sabor você quer?" Perguntou ele

Quando ela percebeu já era a vez deles, e tanto Kisshu quanto o cara do caminhão de sorvete a olhavam esperando uma resposta.

"Ahm... Chocolate." Disse por fim

"Então eu quero morango" Disse Kisshu

O homem do caminhão entregou o sorvete para Ichigo e para Kisshu, ela pagou depois eles foram embora.

"Delícia." Sorriu Kisshu

"É bom mesmo." Sorriu Ichigo também

"Me dá um pouco" Falou ele roubando um pouco do sorvete dela

"Ei! Se queria chocolate, porque pediu morango?"

"Se eu tivesse pedido morango, não teria como dividir o de chocolate com você" Falou ele, afagando o cabelo dela com a mão livre.

"Faz sentido eu acho." Disse Ichigo sorrindo involuntariamente

Ela não sabia por que, mas alguma coisa a fazia sorrir daquele jeito bobo e desajeitado.

"Olha, já está tarde. Andamos em todos esses lugares e se você já está satisfeito vamos voltar para o almoço..." Ela se surpreendeu quando virou.

"Ichigo!"

**HiHiHi. A próxima parte também é engraçada!**

** Bye bye.**


	9. Chapter 9 Um encontro indesejado

**Yeah! **

**Aqui vai mais um capítulo!**

**Espero que gostem. Espero rewies!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 9- Um encontro indesejado**

"Nãããão! Por quê? Por quê?" Gritou Kisshu

Nessa hora só tinham sobrado eles no parquinho. E quando digo "eles" quero dizer: Ichigo, Kisshu e Masaya.

"Aoyama-kun" Disse Ichigo sorrindo timidamente.

"Ichigo, eu estava querendo falar com você e... Ah. Então você voltou?" Sorriu Masaya olhando para Kisshu.

"Voltei sim. Não que seja da sua conta." Resmungou Kisshu abraçando Ichigo que tentava se livrar dele.

Masaya parecia um pouco confuso, mas se limitou a sorrir.

"Ichigo se você tiver um tempo eu..." Tentou Masaya antes de ser interrompido por Kisshu.

"Sinto muito, Romeu. **Nós **não temos **tempo**. Vamos agora mesmo almoçar por isso acho que você vai ter que procurar outra pessoa para entediar." Respondeu Kisshu puxando Ichigo pela mão até a saída do parque.

"Não seja grosso. Ela não está falando com você!" Ichigo deu uma cotovelada nele que parou no mesmo instante.

"Ai! Isso doeu!" Choramingou

"E era pra doer!" Respondeu Ichigo e depois dirigiu o olhar para Masaya de um jeito doce e encatador "O que você queria me perguntar?"

"Ah, era só pra saber. É que eu tenho que voltar para o treino de Kendo por isso vou almoçar fora. Queria saber se não quer vir comigo." Sorriu ele

Os olhos de Ichigo se iluminaram. _"Nyah! Um almoço com Aoyama-kun!"_

"Você pode vir também Kisshu." Convidou Masaya.

_"Não! Nãããão!"_ Pensou Ichigo chorando. ( Assim- T.T)

Kisshu fez uma careta.

"Não me agrada, mas... Se ela for eu vou também." Disse apontando para Ichigo

"Então está certo. Vamos. Tem um restaurante muito bom aqui perto que serve o melhor sushi da cidade."

Ichigo estendeu a mão para Kishu.

"O que? Ahhh, quer me dar a mão. Mas é claro!" Falou sorrindo

"Não idiota! Meu celular ainda está com você. Preciso dele pra avisar para os meus pais que eu, Aoyama-kun e o alien que mora no quarto ao lado vamos almoçar fora."

Kisshu se desapontou um pouco, mas entregou o celular para ela. Depois de Ichigo ligar para seus pais, eles foram direto para o restaurante que era um lugar muito agradável. Era um espaço bem grande com chão de madeira, mesas com toalhas brancas, cadeiras confortáveis. O restaurante estava lotado, mas por sorte tinha uma mesa para quatro pessoas diponível.

Masaya sentou em uma cadeira e Ichigo foi rápida e sentou na cadeira que estava do lado dele (á esquerda). Kisshu fez uma careta pra ela e sentou á sua frente.

Ichigo olhou o cardápio e pensou: _"Não tenho muito dinheiro, será que os pratos são muito caros?" _

"Ichigo. Não se preocupe tudo fica pela minha conta." Disse Masaya.

"Ahm, não precisa." Disse ela

"Deixa, eu insisto."

"É Ichigo. Ele insiste, não está vendo?" Disse Kisshu de repente "Bem... Deixe-me ver... E vou querer esse peixe aqui!" Apontou Kisshu.

"Kisshu! É o peixe mais caro!" Falou Ichigo

"E daí? Você não ouviu o Romeu?" Perguntou Kisshu.

"'_Tudo fica pela minha conta'_" Falou Kisshu imitando a voz dele.

"Ki..." Começou Ichigo

"Deixa. Ele está certo. Não tem problema. Pode pedir qualquer coisa." Sorriu Masaya do seu jeito doce de sempre.

Isso deixou Kisshu irritado. Ele não esperava que Masaya fosse continuar com a história de pagar tudo.

"Então eu quero dois desse." Disse Kisshu

"Está certo" Disse Masaya

"Se você não parar com isso..." Começou Ichigo

"Ah, e eu aposto que Ichigo vai adorar esse salmão aqui, não é mesmo?" Perguntou Kisshu

"Não." Respondeu ela

"O que foi? Está com vergonha de pedir? Eu sei que você adora salmão..." Disse Kisshu cantarolando.

"Mesmo Ichigo? Ótimo. Então vou pedir esse para você." Falou Masaya.

Kisshu continuou apontando para um monte de outros pratos e para todos recebia a mesma resposta: "Tudo bem", "Pode pedir" ou "Certo".

Kisshu e Ichigo ficaram surpresos. Não importa o que Kisshu falasse que queria do cardápio, Masaya só continuava a sorrir. Ele era completamente passivo.

"Posso anotar o pedido de vocês?" Perguntou a garçonete.

"Claro" E Masaya falou a lista de coisas que Kisshu havia pedido.

"Mais alguma coisa?" Perguntou a garçonete surpresa.

"Tem sim." Masaya disse a lista de coisas que ele também queria. Era enorme!

A garçonete, Ichigo e Kisshu o fitavam surpresos. Eles não conseguiam acreditar em quantas coisas ele estava pedindo.

Quando terminou e a garçonete foi embora. Masaya olhou para Kisshu e disse:

"Eu entendo o seu apetite Kisshu. Também fico com muita fome na hora do almoço."

Kisshu ficou sem palavras. A única coisa que conseguia fazer era encarar o Romeu com uma cara de espanto.

"Ah..." Disse Ichigo quebrando o silêncio "Sabe Aoyama-kun... Dizem que quem come é uma pessoa bastante saudável."

"Jura?" Sorriu Masaya

"Porque não fala isso pra mim também?" Comentou Kisshu

Ichigo fez uma careta e Kisshu retribuiu, e assim os dois começaram uma guerra de caretas. Masaya por sua vez se limitava a ver a competição dos dois. Alguma coisa no olhar dele mudou enquanto os observava.

"Mas então... Conte a história Kisshu." Lembrou Masaya

Kisshu parou a careta que estava fazendo e olhou para ele.

"Que história?" Perguntou

"Sobre o que aconteceu depois que vocês voltaram para o seu planeta."

"Ah... Ce-Certo." Disse Kisshu

Ele contou tudo sobre a reconstrução do seu planeta, e Ichigo contou sobre ele estar morando na casa dela.

A garçonete chegou com todos os pedidos e os colocou em cima da mesa. Eram tantos pratos que Kisshu e Masaya pediram que mal davam na mesa direito.

"E por fim..." Suspirou cansada a garçonete "O salmão."

"Ah, é meu" Disse Ichigo.

Foi aí que ela parou para pensar em uma coisa. _"Nyah! Salmão! Eu amo salmão! Espera... Como Kisshu sabia que eu gostava de salmão?" "Ele deve te conhecer melhor do que você pensa... não é?" "Claro que não. Esquece."_

"Hora de comer" Disseram todos juntos

Ichigo começou a comer o seu salmão.

"Aoyama-kun... Kisshu... O que vocês...?"

Masaya começou a comer e Kisshu tentou acompanhar o ritmo dele, mas era praticamente impossível. Masaya comia muito rápido. Então a cena que Ichigo viu era Kisshu e Masaya engolindo a comida de uma vez sem nem parar para respirar direito.

Masaya parecia indiferente, mas Kisshu estava levando a competição imaginária a sério.

"Acabei" Disse Masaya limpando delicadamente a boca com um guardanapo.

"Cof, Cof, Cof!" Kisshu se engasgou.

Masaya deu para ele um copo de água e ele melhorou.

"Você está bem?" Perguntou Ichigo preocupada

"Bem... Agora sim, mas eu acho que preciso de uma respiração boca-a-boca para ficar melhor de vez." Disse Kisshu piscando para Ichigo

"Ah, vê se morre logo" Falou Ichigo

Kisshu sorriu para ela de um jeito suave e carinhoso e ela revirou os olhos. E outra vez o olhar de Masaya mudou do mesmo jeito de antes.

* * *

**Espero que vocês estejam gostando! **

** ;D Rewies!**


	10. Chapter 10 TumTum

**Mais um capítulo! ^-^**

**Obrigada a todas as pessoas que estão lendo a minha fic!**

**\ O / Valeu gente.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10- Tum-Tum**

"Até mais Ichigo! Até mais Kisshu!" Falou Masaya enquanto seguia o seu caminho de volta para a escola.

"Até mais, Aoyama-kun!" Falou Ichigo simpática

"Até nunca, Romeu" Disse Kisshu fingindo simpatia

"Quer parar com isso? Ele ainda pagou o seu almoço!" Repreendeu ela

"Tsc. E ele fez o que antes disso? Roubou um banco?" Comentou Kisshu

Ichigo se lembrou de como a conta do restaurante foi cara e de como Masaya pagou tudo **em dinheiro**.

"Estou falando sério Ichigo. Seu Romeu tão adorado pode ser um ladrão de banco. Imagina só ele entrando em e assaltando o lugar." Kisshu deu uma pausa para rir "Imanga! Ele sorrindo para o gerente: 'Poderia passar o dinheiro por favor?'"

"Você me mata de rir..." Disse Ichigo "Não pode nem mesmo fingir que é grato por alguma coisa que ele fez?"

"Gatinha, se disser que é minha eu faço qualquer coisa" Piscou para ela

"Nossa... É realmente uma pena você não ter morrido engasgado no restaurante"

"No fundo você ficou preocupada."

"Não mesmo" Respondeu ela

"Tem certeza, nem um pouco mesmo?" Perguntou ele só que agora bem mais perto do seu rosto.

Ichigo ficou vermelha.

"Te-Tenho sim." Disse e começou a andar

"Então... Aonde vamos agora?" Perguntou ele colocando as duas maõ atrás da cabeça de um modo descontraído

"**Eu** tenho um compromisso. **Você **vai para minha casa e vai **tentar fingir** que é uma pessoa normal na frente dos meus pais."

"Nossa, um tanto mandona não acha?" Brincou ele

"Se não gosta disso, perfeito. Sai da minha casa e procura outro lugar para ficar."

"Ahm... Eu prefiro uma terceira opção."

"Kisshu, não existe terceira opção." Falou ela e parou de andar para poder olhar melhor para ele

"Tem sim. Eu mesmo criei. Ela consiste em 'Seguir Ichigo no tal compromisso'. Eu acho essa perfeita."

"Não mesmo! Não pode criar opções!" Reclamou Ichigo

"Posso sim!" Implicou Kisshu

"Não pode, não!" Retrucou Ichigo

"Posso sim!"

"Não pode!"

"Posso!"

"Não podeee!" Exclamou ela. Pareciam duas crianças de jardim de infância brigando, porém a única que levava a briguinha a sério era ela. Kisshu parecia estar se divertindo muito com tudo aquilo.

"Há há há. Isso foi legal." Riu ele

"Ahhhh, idiota!" Com isso ela o empurrou para trás fazendo- o perder um pouco o equilíbrio.

"Wow, calma aí. Lembre-se que você já me machucou o suficiente por hoje."

Ichigo tinha que convencer ele de ficar em casa de um jeito diferente.

"Por favor..." Ela abaixou a cabeça fingindo estar triste

No mesmo instante Kisshu parou de rir e voltou a ficar ao lado dela.

"Ichigo... Eu..." Tentou disser Kisshu

"Por favor. Eu sei que você deve estar achando tudo isso muito divertido, mas, por favor. Será que não pode simplesmente fazer o que eu peço?" Ichigo continuou fingindo estar triste e com a cabeça baixa

"Ichigo, me desculpe. Eu não queria te deixar triste. Sinto muito. Tudo bem... Eu vou dar uma volta por aí enquanto você está fora certo? Está melhor agora?"

Ichigo não respondeu. Ela tinha conseguido atingir seu objetivo.

"E se é por isso... Eu também prometo não ser **tão**... grosseiro com o Romeu" Falou Kisshu empurrando as palavras que para ele não eram fáceis de disser.

Isso fez ela ficar surpresa. Ela realmente tinha prometido isso? Só porque ela estava **fingindo** estar triste?

"_Ele ama mesmo você.E você ainda está usando chantagem emocional para cima dele. Não se sente culpada?" "Sim.. Droga... Tá certo... Chega de chantagem"_

"Então Ichigo? Tudo bem agora?"

"Tá... Tudo bem. Obrigada." Sorriu Ichigo

"É desse sorriso que eu gosto." Animou-se Kisshu

Ao ver ele animado, ela também se animou. _"Porque isso acontece?" _Pensou ela.

"Só peço uma coisa. Não demore no seu 'compromisso', certo?" Sorriu ele

"Ahm... Certo."

"Até mais gatinha. Vou estar te esperando!" Acenou e se teletransportou para algum outro lugar.

Ichigo ficou parada um tempo olhando para o lugar que ele estava antes. Pensou em como ele mudou rápido de humor ao vê-la triste.

"No fundo você ficou preocupada." , "Tem certeza, nem um pouco mesmo?" Lembrou ela do que ele tinha dito

"Talvez um pouco..." Disse Ichigo.

Então ela se assustou.

"Nyaaaaaah! Eu vou chegar atrasada no trabalho se ficar parada aqui!" Com isso ela saiu correndo.

Ao chegar ao café tadas as outras já estavam servindo as mesas.

"Desculpem meninas eu estou..."

"ATRASADA DE NOVO!" Completaram elas de um modo indiferente.

"Sinto muito. É eu... Bem... Ahm?" Ichigo olhou para uma mesa afastada. Uma bem longe das outras.

Lá estava Pai sentado olhando uma torta de uva.

"Ei, você também voltou. Bom vê-lo de novo" Disse Ichigo o cumprimentando

"Prazer em vê-la de novo também Ichigo." Disse ele de seu modo indiferente de sempre.

Ichigo olhou bem e viu que Kisshu não tinha sido o único a esconder as orelhar para parecer um humano. Pai havia feito isso também, porém usando um chapéu. Um daqueles que os velinhos usavam.

"Ahm... Pai, o seu chapéu..."

"Ah sim. Eu pesquisei e vi que os humanos usam isso. E que vocês chamam de 'última moda' certo?" Falou Pai

"Ah... Acho que existem gostos diferentes..."

Pai encolheu os ombros e voltou a olhar a torta.

"Zakuro, não foi isso que eu pedi."

Zakura apareceu do lado dele.

"E o que quer que eu faça?" Perguntou ela olhando para ele

Ichigo pode perceber que os dois tinham o mesmo olhar de indiferença e que se encaravam assim do mesmo jeito.

"Não sei." Disse Pai dando de ombros e quebrando o silêncio

"Nem eu" Disse Zakuro fazendo a mesma coisa

"Certo" Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

_"Não sabia que duas pessoas poderiam ser tão parecidas..." _Pensou Ichigo um pouco surpresa.

* * *

**Contiuno logo logo.**


	11. Chapter 11 Procurase

**Continuação! ^-^**

**Eu quero mais reviews! Opniões, sugestões... \ O /**

**Capítulo 11- Procura-se**

**

* * *

**

Ichigo saiu do café ás seis da tarde e no caminho para casa ela conseguia ver o lindo pôr-do-sol.

_"Pelo menos hoje eu não tive muito trabalho... Não teve nem fila pra entrar no café como geralmente tem... Talvez tenha sido por que..."_ Ela lembrou.

*Momento _flashback*_

_"Não sabia que duas pessoas poderiam ser tão parecidas..."_Pensou Ichigo um pouco surpresa.

Ela saiu de perto e foi servir as mesas. Ao olhar para o lado ela viu que a maioria das mesas já estava sendo servida por Kikki e por Tarb que por incrível que pareça estava ali e ajudando. Com uniforme e tudo (só que masculino) e com um chapéu de cozinheiro tampando as orelhas.

"Você está ajudando?" Perguntou Ichigo

Tarb levou um susto e depois olhou para trás e se deparou com Ichigo.

"Ei, não é da sua conta!" Resmungou Tarb

"Está sim! E está fazendo um bom servirço!" Animou-se Kikki

"Não era pra falar pra ela!" Protestou ele

"Claro, claro... Que bom que você está ajudando." Elogiou Ichigo fingindo não se importar.

"Não estou fazendo isso por você, sua velha" Disse fazendo careta

"Quem você chamou de velha seu anão!" Respondeu a ele com uma careta também.

"Você!" Fez uma careta mais feia

"Seu anão! Baixinho! Irritante!" Superou a careta dele

"E eu pensando que você não podia ficar mais feia" Riu ele

"O que?" Irritou-se Ichigo

"Calma gente... Sem brigas... Vamos nos concentrar no trabalho." Disse Kikki dividindo o seu olhar para os dois.

"Certo..." Disseram juntos

Ichigo passou algum tempo servindo a mesa junto com Kikki, Tarb, Zakuro, e Lettuce. Enquanto Corina ficou sentada na mesa tomando chá junto com Pai que perguntava sobre os que iam provando.

Eles passaram o dia todo assim.

*Fim do momento _flashback*_

_ "É... deve ter sido por isso que foi rápido. Tarb ajudou bastante." _Pensou ela.

Quando abriu a porta de casa e avisou que tinha chegado se perguntou se Kisshu estava lá. E se estivesse, será que tinha revelado alguma coisa para seus pais?

"Ichigo, filha! Estamos aqui na sala!" Anunciou sua mãe.

"Já estou indo!" Respondeu ela

_"Espera... 'Nós' estamos aqui na sala? Ah... Kisshu, o que você..."_

"Ichigo por que você não me avisou?" Perguntou ela

"Contei... Contei o que?"

Na sala a mãe da Ichigo estava sentada em uma poltrona e Kisshu estava sentado no sofá revirando o controle remoto da TV.

Ela pensou que ele havia contado seu segredo.

"Mãe... Eu..." Tentou falar Ichigo, mas ficou um pouco nervosa

"Se eu soubesse que vocês iam no parquinho eu podia ter te dado dinheiro pra comprar algumas coisas no mercado." Comentou sua mãe

"Ufa..." Disse Ichigo baixinho

"Ah, esse canal é meu chato... Se importa de trocar Kisshu?" Perguntou docemente a mãe da Ichigo

"Ahm... Claro que não." Respondeu ele hesitante

As duas pararam e olhar para a TV esperando ele trocar de canal. Então Ichigo olhou para ele. Foi uma cena muito engraçada. Kisshu revirava o controle remoto nas mãos, olhando-o de todos os lados como se fosse algum enigma.

Ichigo segurou o riso. Ele não sabia usar um controle remoto!

"Ah! Já sei o que eu quero ver" Mentiu Ichigo. Ela tinha que fazer algo antes que a mãe dela notasse.

Ichigo pegou o controle das mãos dele e sentou-se no sofá também.

"Canal 15." Falou mostrando pra ele discretamente como funcionava.

A TV mudou de canal. Kisshu fez uma expreção de "Aaaaaah, entendi" e depois olhou para a TV.

"Ah, esse não é aquele filme? O dos Alienígenas." Comentou a mãe dela

"É... Acho que sim." Disse Ichigo olhando a TV. Ela viu que era o filme ET.

Estava bem na parte que o garotinho achava o ET e vê como ele é.

Quem ficou segurando o riso dessa vez foi Kisshu, só que em vão. Ichigo olhou para o lado e viu que ele estava morrendo de rir.

"Você também gosta desse filme?" Perguntou a mãe da Ichigo dando um risinho de leve.

"Não, eu nunca vi." Respondeu Kisshu

"Uau! Você nunca viu ET? É um clássico." Expantou-se a mãe dela.

"Ah, é que eu não costumo ver TV."

"Jura?" Perguntou olhando para ele.

"Ah, é. Mas até que é engraçado." Riu ele mais um pouco

"Achou engraçado?" Perguntou ela sem entender muito bem

Kisshu parou um pouco e olhou para ela e depois para a TV.

"Ah, mãe dexa pra lá..." Tentou Ichigo, mas foi interrompida por Kisshu

"Sim. Sabe... Imagina! Para você, se um alien aparecesse bem na sua frente agora mesmo... Como você acha que ele seria? Assim?" Perguntou ele apontando para a TV

A mãe dela pensou um pouco e depois sorriu e respondeu.

"Eu sempre pensei em aliens como aqueles dos desenhos animados. Com armas a lasers, pele verde e olhos escuros." Riu ela

Kisshu também riu.

"Eu sempre pensei neles como humanos..." Riu Kisshu

Ichigo deu uma cotovelada nele que o fez parar de rir.

"Muito interessante, que tal uma pipoca para ver o filme?" Perguntou Ichigo mudando de assunto

"Boa idéia! Ah... Antes, eu tenho que guardar algumas coisas lá em cima. Porque vocês dois não fazem a pipoca e vêem o filme juntos?" Sugeriu a mãe da Ichigo

"É uma ótima idéia!" Sorriu Kisshu

"Tsc" Fez Ichigo olhando para o lado.

Kisshu esperou a mãe dela subir as escadas e depois saiu correndo com ela para a cozinha.

"Sozinhos! Isso!" Comemorou Kisshu baixinho

"Ah... Haja paciência." Disse Ichigo

"Senti muito a sua falta sabia? Merecia um beijo por ter ficado quietinho aqui esperando você." Comentou ele se aproximando de Ichigo.

"Saí pra lá. Eu nem acredito que você ficou aqui mesmo..." Lembrou Ichigo

"Acredite, é verdade." Disse ele agora procurando pipoca na prateleiras.

"Ta aqui."

"O que é isso?" Perguntou ele revirando nas mãos a pipoca de microondas do mesmo jeito que fez com o controle.

"É pipoca. Pra fazer. Sabe como não é?" Perguntou Ichigo rindo

_"Sabe como não é?" _Disse ele imitando ela "Claro que eu sei!"

"Vindo do cara que não sabe como trocar o canal da TV" Riu mais

"Mas isso aqui é óbvio." Disse ele com um ar de inteligente

"Claro... Então vai."

Ele abriu a pipoca e olhou um pouco e depois fez a mesma cara de antes. Aquela de "Aaaaaah entendi".

"Atrás da embalagem tem instruções para as pessoas menos experientes." Riu ela

"Há Há! Menos experientes... Você me mata de rir. E também... Instruções são para otários."

Ele pegou a parte que vai para o microondas e colocou dentro da torradeira.

"Como eu pensei. Coube certinho." Sorriu ele

Mas quando ia ligar a tomada Ichigo tirou de lá de dentro.

"Ei! O que você está fazendo?" Protestou ele

"Evitando um incêndio. Aquilo é uma torradeira. Como o nome diz, é para fazer torrada. Já isso..." Disse ela colocando a pipoca no microondas "É um microondas. Colocamos coisas dentro pra serem aquecidas."

"E... Eu sabia." Disse ele desviando o olhar para o teto.

"Se lesse as instruções saberia..." Falou ela

Eles fiaram em silêncio por um tempinho. Só ouvindo o som do microondas.

Kisshu se aproximou do microondas para ver mais de perto.

"Você já soube?" Perguntou ele distraído

"O que?"

"Seu Romeu é realmente um ladão..."

"Você tinha dito que iria implicar mais com ele." Falou ela

"Não é implicância minha... Estava na TV. O novo maior ladrão de Tokyo. Um cara loiro de roupas azuis que ataca de noite com uma agilidade impressionante."

"O que...?" Perguntou ela.

"Ele só rouba coisas com valor muito alto. E geralmente só jóias." Disse ele

"Pode ser qualquer um..." Tentou Ichigo

"Mas a foto é dele." Disse como se não ligasse

Ichigo não conseguiu disser mais nada. Só ficou parada só ouvindo o som do microondas. As pipocas estourando...

_"Aoyama-kun... Pode ser um ladrão...?" _Pensou ela.

* * *

**Suspense! Tan Tan Tan Daaaam! XD**

**Espero que estejam gostando!**

**Reviews! **


	12. Chapter 12 Suspeito!

**Aqui estou eu de volta! ^-^**

**Gente! Hoje é o meu último dia de férias =S Eu sei... Chato né? Eu estou fazendo milhares de coisas ao mesmo tempo! Tipo... Eu to escrevendo esse capítulo, desenhando, conversando no MSN e no skype e lendo fics... Loucura... Mas aqui vai outro capítulo! \ O /**

**Vlw pelo pessoal q está mandando Review! ;D**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 11- Suspeito!**

"Você está falando sério mesmo?" Perguntou Ichigo incomodada

"Bem... Vamos fazer as contas..." Pensou Kisshu

Eles estavam no topo de um prédio em Tokyo onde iria ser guardado um diamante valiosíssimo de uma família rica do Japão. Eles iriam guardar em um lugar segura a preciosa jóia para que o tal que Kisshu tinha visto na TV não pudesse roubar.

"Contando com essa... Você já me perguntou se eu estou falando sério treze vezes!" Comentou ele

"Desculpe."

"Isso não me incomoda. Pode perguntar quantas vezes quiser"

"Sério?"

"Claro. Eu adoro ouvir a sua voz, gatinha." Disse Kisshu olhando para ela

"É só que..." Disse Ichigo olhando com um olhar desapontado para baixo.

"O que...?" Kisshu olhou para o ela e começou a se sentir culpado por deixá-la assim "Entendo... Você se sente mal por pensar mal dele não é?"

Ichigo balançou a cabeça confirmando em silêncio

"E concerteza vai se sentir pior ainda se descobrir que isso é verdade não é?"

Confirmou de novo, só que dessa vez fechando os olhos um pouco.

"Se você não quiser não precisamos ir lá e..."

"Não." Disse Ichigo

"Ahm... Isso significa: 'Não, eu não quero ir'?" Perguntou ele confuso

"Significa: 'Não, eu vou sim'. Se for o Masaya eu tenho que... Tentar falar com ele e..." Ichigo não conseguia completar a frase. Ela simplesmente não podia imaginar que Aoyama-kun faria uma coisa dessas.

"Por mim, tudo bem." Disse Kisshu

"Como você consegue ficar tão calmo?" Perguntou ela

"Simples, eu o odeio." Disse ele dando de ombros

"Será que você não podia nem mesmo tentar se dar bem com ele? Talvez se você tentar pode acabar descobrindo que ele é uma boa pessoa e..." Ichigo foi interrompida por Kisshu.

Ele olhou para ela com uma expressão de incomodo.

"Ele é o namorado da garota que eu amo! Eu sempre vou odiar ele!" Gritou Kisshu

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo olhando para baixo do prédio. Eles viam as pessoas passarem na rua.

"Desculpe" Disseram os dois juntos

Eles se entreolharam espantados.

"Falamos juntos" Disseram juntos de novo

Com isso os dois riram um pouco.

"Eu não devia ter gritado..." Disse ele

"Eu não devia ter insistido tanto..." Disse ela

"Tudo bem" Disseram juntos de novo

Os dois riram mais dessa vez

"Nós temos que parar de falar juntos" Disse ela

"Claro que não. Ia ser engraçado no futuro" Comentou ele

"No futuro?" Perguntou ela

"É... Depois que a gente se casar aí acabar como aqueles velhinhos que completam as frases um do outro e falam juntos. Que se esquecem do nome das pessoas, não lembra onde colocou os óculos..." Kisshu parou de falar quando viu que seu objetivo já estava completo. Era fazer Ichigo rir.

E deu certo. Ela começou a rir muito de tudo aquilo.

"Vai sonhando." Disse ela entre os risos

"Sonho desde que vi você" Murmurou ele

"Eí!"

"O quê?" Perguntou ele. _"Ela conseguiu ouvir isso? Falei tão baixo..."_

"Olha! Aquele cara lá em baixo."

Kisshu olhou. Era idêntico ao cavalheiro azul. Tinha cabelos loiros, roupa azul e carregava uma espada. Ele correu tão rápido que virou somente um borrão azul para eles dois que olhavam de cima do prédio.

"Temos que entrar." Disse Ichigo

"Vamos então" Kisshu estava pronto para transportar os dois para dentro do prédio, mas não foi preciso, porque ambos ouviram um barulho atrás deles. Ao se virarem descobriram que era o Cavalerio azul.

"Aoyama-kun!" Gritou Ichigo

Ele estava á uns 7 metros deles. Ao ouvir Ichigo ele virou-se e olhou para os dois sentados no chão.

"Diga-me que você não roubou nada." Pediu Ichigo

Mas foi nesse momento que os dois notaram uma caixa de metal que iradiava um brilho enorme por alguns furinhos.

"O que é... Esse brilho..." Perguntou Ichigo

"Impossível! Não existe isso na Terra!" Assustou-se Kisshu

Rapidamente o Cavalheiro Azul sumiu com um pulo rápido e ágil. Ichigo se levantou e gritou: "Aoyama-kun!"

"Sumiu... Não acredito... Kisshu eu..." Ichigo se assustou a olhar para Kisshu

"Kisshu? O que houve?" Perguntou Ichigo sacudindo ele.

Kisshu estava petrificado. Ele olhava para o nada com uma expressão de susto que não sumia de jeito nenhum.

"Kisshu... Kisshu! Por favor, responde! Porque você está assim?" Perguntou ele preocupada.

"Ichi... Ichigo! Vocês... Ah meu Deus..." Kisshu não conseguia falar

"O quê? Kisshu?"

"Vocês..." Disse ele segurando os ombros dela "Todos vocês estão em perigo"

"O que? Por quê? O que era aquilo Kisshu?" Assustou-se Ichigo

"Aquilo não era um diamante normal. A única pedra que brilha desse jeito é a pedra de Cliger. É uma pedra encontrada somente em lugares totalmente inabitáveis. Ela tem uma energia enorme concentrada no núcleo..." Começou a falar

"Acha que alguém vai querer essa energia?" Perguntou Ichigo

"Claro que sim. Não se acha uma pedra dessas há muito tempo. Elas são raríssimas. O problema é que se ele tentar tirar essa energia pode ser um problema imenso."

"Por quê? O que aconteceria?" Perguntou preocupada

"Se retirada errada a energia dela absorve toda energia ao redor. As plantas, as pessoas, tudo e todos iriam perder suas energias. Ou seja..."

"Não haveria mais vida na Terra." Completou Ichigo

Kisshu concordou com a cabeça em silêncio.

"Porque...?" Perguntou Ichigo

"Porque, o quê?"

"Porque... Aoyama-kun iria querer roubar a energia dessa pedra?" Perguntou Ichigo

"Não tenho idéia. Mas isso não interessa."

"Mas Kisshu, ele..."

"Não Ichigo!" Interrompeu ele "O porquê disso não interessa. Não importa também se é o seu Romeu ou não, temos que tirar a pedra dele de qualquer jeito!"

"Tem... Tem razão." Concordou Ichigo

Ela se levantou do chão e Kisshu fez o mesmo.

"E agora? Pensou em alguma coisa?" Perguntou ele

"Primeiro temos que falar com Elliot. Ele pode conseguir achar Aoyama-kun." Disse ela um pouco mais determinada.

"Então vamos."

Kisshu fez os dois aparecerem na frente do café mew mew que á aquela hora já estava fechado. Ichigo foi até a porta e começou a bater.

"Elliot! Wesley! Abram!" Chamou ela.

"Não devem estar aí" Disse Kisshu olhando em volta

"Que droga!" Disse Ichigo

Ela viu uma lata no chão e como estava com raiva deu um chute forte fazendo com que parace atrás de um arbusto.

"Aí!" Gritou o arbusto

"O que? O arbusto falou?" Perguntou Kisshu

"Aaaaah! Eu também ouvi!" Gritou Ichigo

"Para de gritar! Está me dando até dor de cabeça!" Reclamou Elliot levantando do trás do arbusto.

"Eu não gritei tanto assim! Mas o que você está fazendo atrás do arbusto?" Perguntou ela

"Eu e Wesley notamos uma grande concentração de energia vinda aqui de fora e estamos procurando o que poderia ser." Respondeu ele

Kisshu e Ichigo se entreolharam.

Ichigo falou para Elliot sentar e contou tudo para ele. Falou sobre o que ela e Kisshu viram e Kisshu falou o que ele sabia sobre a pedra. Eles falaram tudo, menos um pequeno detalhe que era: que Aoyama-kun era quem tinha roubado a pedra.

"Mas como uma pedra dessas veio parar na Terra?" Perguntou Wesley

"Eu não sei... É impossível ela ser daqui mesmo... Ela provavelmente deve ter sido trazida para cá." Deduziu Kisshu

"Ichigo, amanhã cedo nós temos que achar essa pedra. De qualquer jeito ouviu?" Disse Elliot

"Certo." Disse Ichigo

"E mais uma coisa..." Disse Elliot

Ichigo e Kisshu estavam andando de volta para casa e então se viraram.

"Ele está morando com você?" Perguntou Elliot com surpreso

Ichigo ficou vermelha e suas orelhas de gato apareceram

"Não é assim!" Falou nervosa

Kisshu começou a rir. E Elliot ficou só olhando a cena com um ar de curiosidade.

"Então ele está."

"É, mas... É só por enquanto!" Exclamou ela

"Ah... Diga a verdade, Ichigo." Falou Kisshu com uma voz doce "Diz logo para ele que estou morando lá porque eu e você estamos namorando."

"É sério?" Surpreendeu-se Elliot e olhou para Ichigo

"Claro que não! Não é nada disso!" Protestou Ichigo

"Mas parece." Disse Elliot

"Porque é verdade... Ela fica nervosa porque está cansada e eu também. Então docinho, está na hora de nós dois irmos dormir. Isso vai deixar você mais relaxada." Falou Kisshu sem deixar de usar seu tom de voz doce.

"Vocês... Vão dormir juntos?" Perguntou Elliot sem entender muito bem

"NÃO! Kisshu! Para já com essas piadinhas de duplo sentido!" Exclamou Ichigo com o rosto todo vermelho.

"O que? Duplo sentido? Nem notei nada." Disse Kisshu de um jeito inocente.

"Ah claro!" exclamou ela

"Ah, mas... É melhor ir logo para casa antes que sua mãe ache que eu te seqüestrei ou alguma coisa assim. Lembra que você disse para ela que só ia dar uma voltinha e já são quase dez da noite." Falou Kisshu

"Dez da noite!" Surpreendeu-se Ichigo "Vamos logo!"

Ela saiu correndo e Kisshu foi logo atrás.

"Sabe... Eles dois até que poderiam se dar muito bem, não acha?" Perguntou Wesley á Elliot.

"Em minha opinião eles já se dão muito bem." Respondeu Elliot.

Depois dos dois chegarem a casa Kisshu seguiu Ichigo até o quarto e sentou em uma cadeira que ficava na frente da escrivaninha.

"Ichigo."

"O que Kisshu?" Perguntou ela

"Porque você não contou que foi o seu Romeu que pegou a pedra?" Perguntou ele

Ichigo ficou em silêncio. Ela não sabia o que responder.

"Talvez por que... Eu não queria admitir que tenha sido ele... Porque... Eu não posso acreditar que foi ele..." Disse Ichigo

"Eu..." Começou a disser Kisshu olhando para o teto

"O que?" Perguntou ela

"Eu... Odeio falar isso. Você não tem idéia. Para mim seria ótimo admitir que foi culpa daquele desgraçado, mas... Argh!" Ele parecia incomodado de novo

"Eu não acho que foi ele." Murmurou ele

"O que você disse?" Perguntou ela

"Eu disse que não acho que foi ele" Aumentou um pouco o tom de voz mais

"O que?" Perguntou Ichigo

"Eu não acho que foi ele! Não acho que foi ele!" Exclamou Kisshu

"Você não acha?" Surpreendeu-se ela

"Não. Já disse. Pensa... Toda vez que aquele idiota te vê ele vem logo com aquele sorrisinho ridículo e fica falando: 'Ichigo, eu sou perfeito'" Kisshu falou a última frase com uma voz ridícula.

"Mas nós vimos que era ele." Disse Ichigo sem ligar para a voz que ele fez

"Você se lembra quando Tarb e Pai fizeram um clone seu e colocaram no seu lugar? Não era você, mas era idêntico." Lembrou ele

"É... É verdade!" Disse Ichigo

"Podem ter feito a mesma coisa com o Romeu para fazer você e as outras seguirem a pista errada. Aí ficaria mais fácil para a pessoa no comando seguir o plano tranquilamente." Falou Kisshu.

"Quem você acha que faria isso?" Perguntou Ichigo

Ela olhava para Kisshu que por sua vez fitava o nada afundado em seus pensamentos.

"Eu não sei" Disse ele bem devagar.

Ichigo começou a ficar com uma expressão de desânimo e cansaço. E um pouco triste também.

"Mas nós vamos achar esse cara. É só uma questão de tempo." Disse Kisshu.

Ele levantou e foi até onde Ichigo estava. Ela estava de cabeça baixa e ele foi lá e deu um beijo bem suave na sua testa.

"Descansa um pouco. Hoje foi um dia cansativo." Disse ele

Com isso Ichigo dormiu profundamente enquanto Kisshu foi para o seu quarto.

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado até aqui!**

**Será que realmente foi Masaya o culpada do roubo?**

**E quem está por trás disso tudo?**

**Descubram depois!**


	13. Chapter 13 Mew mew em ação!

**E aqui a história continua!**

**Espero que gostem!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 13- Mew mew em ação!**

Assim que Ichigo e Kisshu acordaram, eles tomaram café e foram procurar a tal pedra. Ichigo tentou ligar para o Masaya, mas não teve coragem. O que ela perguntaria? "Alô, Aoyama-kun? Você roubou uma pedra raríssima que é muito destrutiva epretende ajudar um novo vilão á roubar a energia dela?"

Não dava. Ichigo não conseguia. Ela preferia acreditar em Kisshu, que pensava que o cara que eles viram roubando-a era só um clone do Masaya.

Enfim... Eles passaram a manhã inteira procurando por aí até que começaram a sentir fome e resolveram comer alguma coisa no parque mesmo.

"Estou cansado... Aaaaah preciso de uma massagem gatinha." Disse ele se jogando no colo da Ichigo.

"Sai pra lá..." Disse ela tirando a cabeça dele de seu colo e deixando-a bater no chão.

"Aí! Isso doeu." Resmungou ele

Ele sentou na grama pegou um sanduíche que Ichigo tinha oferecido.

"Acha que ainda dá pra achar ele? Eu tenho... Bem, de noite eu..." Tentou dizer Ichigo.

Ela havia se lembrado do show que tinha marcado com Masaya. Os dois combinaram de ir juntos ao show ás sete e meios da noite. Mas depois de todo esse problema ela não sabia se ainda poderiam continuar com o compromisso.

"Me deixa adivinhar..." Kisshu desviou o olhar para o lago á frente deles "Tem alguma coisa a ver com o Romeu?"

"É..." Respondeu Ichigo bem baixo, mas Kisshu conseguiu ouvir.

"Não sei se vai demorar. As outras também estão procurando o que torna tudo uma questão de tempo até acharmos ele." Respondeu Kisshu

"Você acha?" Sentiu-se um pouco melhor

"Sim." Ele ainda estava olhando para o lago

_"Porque? Porque? Porque ele? O que ele tem que eu não tenho? Ichigo... Será que você nunca vai sentir nada por mim?" _Pensou Kisshu desapontado

Ichigo viu que sua expressão havia mudado. _"Você é realmente uma idiota! Não se sente mal por deixa-lo desse jeito?" "Claro que sim! Mas o que eu posso fazer? Eu amo o Aoyama-kun..." "Não ama não... No fundo... Você não sabe quem você ama. Não é verdade?" _

"Eu... Eu não sei..." Sussurrou ela sem querer.

Kisshu não havia escutado. Ele ainda olhava com a mesma expressão para o lago.

"Kisshu!" Ichigo decidiu fazer alguma coisa.

Ele virou o rosto para olhar para ela.

"Ahm... Eu..." Ichigo ficou um pouco envergonhada _"O que eu digo agora? O que eu posso fazer para ele se sentir melhor?" _

"O que?" Perguntou ele com um ar indiferente.

"Olha só que cara estranha." Disse Ichigo

Então ela fez uma careta ridícula. _"O que eu estou fazendo...? Ai ai ai..." _

Kisshu olhou para ela com cara de paisagem.

"Va-Vamos! Não acha isso engraçado?" Perguntou Ichigo

Ela continuou a fazer a careta só que de um jeito mais ridículo ainda.

"Mesmo?" Perguntou ela de novo

Kisshu começou então a rir bem baixinho. Conforme ela foi fazendo várias e várias caretas ele começou a aumentar o volume de seus risos. Passou a rir cada vez mais.

Ichigo então parou e olhou para com certa felicidade. _"Quando ele ri, ele até que fica bem... bonito. O que... O que eu acabei de pensar? Ah minha nossa..."_

"Por que fez isso?" Perguntou ele entre lágrimas de risos

"Você... parecia tão desanimado e triste... Eu... Fiz isso por que... Eu queria ver o seu sorriso." Falou Ichigo sem pensar direito no que disse

Kisshu começou a rir mais ainda. _"Então ela gosta de mim? De um jeito bem reservado ela gosta de mim e do meu sorriso? Seria um sonho pra mim."_

Ichigo ficou um pouco vermelha ao o ouvir rindo. Suas orelhas até apareceram! Ela levantou as mãos para cobri-las, mas primeiro olhou em volta. Não tinha ninguém no parque mesmo, então não faria mal só dessa vez.

"Que lindo encontro você está tendo! Acho que estou estragando isso agora não é?" Disse uma voz que Ichigo não conhecia.

Kisshu parou de rir. Ichigo olhou para os lados. Não tinha niguém no parque! De onde vinha essa voz.

"Quem é você?" Perguntou Ichigo

"Eu te pergunto a mesma coisa..." A voz agora estava ao lado do ouvido dela.

Ichigo se virou e se deparou com um garoto provavelmente da mesma idade de Kisshu e ela. Ele tinha as mesmas orelhas que Kisshu. Outro alien.

Seu cabelo era preto e tinha lindos olhos azuis que poderiam ser vistos á quilômetros de distância. Todos os fios do seu cabelo ondulado estavam jogados para trás revelando seu um rosto de dar inveja a qualquer um que o olha-se. Era realmente encantador.

Tanto sua camisa quanto sua calça comprida era azul escura. Por baixo da camisa sem manga dele tinha uma de manga comprida preta como seus sapatos.

"Desculpe-me... É muito rude aparecer assim sem avisar e muito mais rude não me apresentar a você." Disse ele chegando mais perto de Ichigo.

"Escuta seu..." Reclamou Kisshu

"Não fiquei com ciúmes Kisshu." Interrompeu. Virou-se para Ichigo novamente "Meu nome é Shin. A julgar pelas suas orelhas diria que você é a mew mew namorado dele não é?" Perguntou ele.

Ichigo cobriu suas orelhas. Ela pensou em responder alguma coisa, mas Kisshu lançou uma de suas espadas na direção de Shin que se esquivou sem dificuldade nenhuma. Todos se levantaram de uma vez, só que Shin agora estava á uma distância dela.

"Ah, Kisshu... Isso não foi muito gentil." Disse ele.

Shin tinha uma voz encantadora e apaixonante que atingia o coração das pessoas como uma flecha.

"Dane-se! É você que está por trás disso não é? Seu cretino!" Gritou Kisshu

"Porque você suspeita sempre de mim?" Disse ele com uma voz de tristeza.

"Não se finja de inocente! Você me enjoa!" Reclamou Kisshu

"Você se enjoa facilmente... Então aqui vai uma pergunta: Quando você se enjoar posso ficar com ela?" Perguntou com uma voz doce.

Ichigo se surpreendeu. Ela não ouviu nenhuma resposta de Kisshu. Só conseguiu ver a sua outra espada cruzando o espaço entre ele e Shin, que por centímetros não foi atingido.

"Há há! Viu? É isso que eu amo. Essa sua raiva. Sabe, não é que eu queira ela como namorada ou coisa assim..." Ele se teletransportou para o lado dela novamente "Mesmo ela sendo bonitinha e tudo mais."

Ichigo não conseguiu se mover. _"A voz dele... Os olhos dele... Eles me hipnotizam..."_

"Preste atenção em mim agora." Disse Shin virando o rosto dela para a direção do dele.

"O que... Você...?" Tentou dizer ela.

"Quero você para um teste. Vamos..." Ele começou a piscar seus lindos olhos azuis para ela "Diga sim, por favor. É bem rápido, você vai ver." Pediu ele.

"Ichigo!" Gritou Kisshu "Não caia na desse cara!"

"Vamos Ichigo... O que me diz?" Perguntou ele com a mesma voz doce ignorando Kisshu completamente.

"N-Não..." Disse Ichigo

"Isso!" Comemorou Kisshu o que irritou Shin.

"Ichigo, qual a cor dos meus olhos?" Perguntou ele um pouco impaciente

"A-Azuis..." Disse ela.

"O que a cor azul te lembra?" Perguntou ele

"Azul..." Ichigo não conseguia parar de olhar os olhos dele

"Alguma palavra com C como Cavalheiro..." Disse ele

"Cavalheiro Azul..." Disse ela

"Aceitaria se pudesse ver ele?" Perguntou

"S-Sim..." Respondeu ela sem notar o sorriso sombrio que surgiu no rosto dele mudando totalmente sua fisionomia angelical e doce.

"Ótimo... Você só tem que ficar sentada aqui por um minutinho e pronto. Certo?" Perguntou ele.

"Sim..." Murmurou ela.

Shin estalou os dedos e surgindo praticamente de lugar nenhum o Cavalheiro Azul apareceu.

"Acabe com ela." Disse Shin "Bem rápido, para ela não sentir muita dor."

"Não!" Gritou Kisshu atacando o Cavalheiro Azul.

Os dois lutaram um pouco enquanto Shin só observava a cena de um modo indiferente. Com um movimento rápido o Cavalheiro Azul lançou Kisshu para trás fazendo-o parar á uns 10 metros de onde estavam lutando. Kisshu se teletransportou para o lado de Ichigo e a sacudiu pelos ombros.

"Você tem que acordar! Não posso lutar contra eles sozinho!" Gritou ele

"Eu... Aoyama-kun..." Murmurou ela sem prestar atenção.

"Ichigo!" Gritou Kisshu preocupado.

O Cavalheiro azul se aproximava passo a passo. Estava chegando cada vez mais perto.

"Não é ele! É só um clone que o Shin fez! Por favor acorde!" Gritou ele

"Mas... ele é..." Murmurou ela de novo

"Presta atenção!" Berrou Kisshu "Eu te amo demais pra deixar você morrer!"

Ichigo ouviu isso. _"Eu te amo demais pra deixar você morrer!"_ . Essa frase ficou dando voltas e ecoando na cabeça dela. _"Eu te amo demais pra deixar você morrer!" "Eu te amo demais pra deixar você morrer!" "Eu te amo demais pra deixar você morrer!" "Eu te amo demais pra deixar você morrer!" "Eu te amo demais pra deixar você morrer!" "Eu te amo demais pra deixar você morrer!" "Eu te amo demais pra deixar você morrer!" "Eu te amo demais pra deixar você morrer!" "Eu te amo demais pra deixar você morrer!" "Eu te amo demais pra deixar você morrer!" "Eu te amo demais pra deixar você morrer!" "Eu te amo demais pra deixar você morrer!" "Eu te amo demais pra deixar você morrer!"._

"Eu... Digo o mesmo..." Murmurou ela de novo.

Kisshu surpreendeu-se. _"Como? O que ela disse?". _Mas seu pensamento foi logo cortado pelo Cavalheiro Azul que tentou um ataque com sua espada contra Ichigo. Kisshu segurou a espada com suas duas. Os dois estavam usando todas as suas forças um contra o outro, quando Kisshu ouviu uma frase que no momento parecia mágica.

"Pelo poder do pingente... Metamorfose!" Falou Ichigo.

* * *

**E aqui acaba esse capítulo que é provavelmente o penúltimo.**

**O que será que Shin quer? Onde está a pedra? Ichigo ama Kisshu?**

**Aproveitem! **

**Volto já com a continuação. **

***Suspense***


	14. Chapter 14 Isso é por você

**Outro capítulo! ^-^**

**Comentem o que vocês acharam!**

**Ou qualquer coisa assim...**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 14- Isso é por você**

E lá estavam eles. De um lado Kisshu e Ichigo já transformada em mew mew. Do outro o Shin e o Cavalheiro Azul.

Era verdade... Eles já estavam completamente acabados. Lutaram por mais de uma hora sem nenhum descanso. Shin, na verdade só havia observado a tal luta sem fazer absolutamente nada. O Cavalheiro Azul era um oponente praticamente invencível.

Ichigo e Kisshu tentaram de tudo, mas não importava o quanto atacassem ou o quão forte atacassem ele sempre se protegia e contra atacava. Os dois estavam exaustos.

"Esse não é o Aoyama-kun certo?" Perguntou ela.

"Não..." Respondeu Kisshu quase sem fôlego "Shin gosta de usar as aparências para enganar as pessoas... É uma característica desse... Ah!"

Ele colocou a mão no braço esquerdo que havia machucado enquanto protegia ela de um desses ataques.

"Você está bem...?" Perguntou ela cansada e preocupada.

"S-Sim..." Respondeu ele. Nesse momento ele lembrou do que Ichigo disse quando estava sobre a hipnose de Shin. Ele tinha dito que amava demais ela para deixa-la morrer e ela respondeu _"Eu... Digo o mesmo"._

_"Digo o mesmo... Isso só pode significar que... Ah! Esquece isso só por um momento! Se você não proteger ela nunca vai poder saber o significado disso! Vamos Kisshu!" _Pensou ele.

"Ichigo... Onde estão... Onde estão as outras?" Perguntou ele.

"Eu... Não sei..." Respondeu ela.

"Não pode ser... Vocês já se cansaram?" Perguntou Shin

"Cala a boca seu... Desgraçado!" Respondeu Kisshu sem fôlego de novo

Shin riu de um jeito bem delicado, porém zombando.

"Olha pra você! Não se agüenta nem em pé direito! Não acredito que você caiu tanto... Você costumava ser mais forte do que isso... Mas eu acho que se tornar amigo dos humanos acabou com você."

"Shin... O que você quer...? Nosso planeta já está reconstruído... A Terra não nos importa mais..." Disse Kisshu

"A Terra sempre me importou!" Respondeu ele

"O que? Idiota! Deep Blue queria a Terra só pra ele e não para nós..."

"E daí? Não ligo para o que Deep Blue queria. A única coisa que eu quero é destruir esse lugar. Se a Terra não pode ser mais nossa, não será de ninguém. Nem mesmo desses humanos nojentos destruidores de planetas."

"Isso não é certo! Como pode ser tão frio?" Protestou Ichigo

"E quem falou com você? Não passa de uma farsa. Depois de tudo que ouvi falar de você, devo dizer que estou realmente decepcionado. Pra mim isso seria um desafio ou alguma coisa assim... Mas isso? Hum... Você é patética."

"Não fale assim dela!" Gritou Kisshu protegendo Ichigo "Ela está mais do que certa... E também, quem é você para chamar alguém de patético? Não mexeu nem um músculo desde que a luta começou! Um verdadeiro covarde!"

"Não sou covarde!" Berrou ele com muita raiva, mas um segundo depois já estava com outra fisionomia. Ele fez uma cara inocente e lançou sua desculpa

"É que eu estou com preguiça, afinal..." Ele teletransportou um espelho para sua mão "Com um rostinho lindo desses, lutar é como se fosse um pecado. E se eu me arranhasse ou alguma coisa do tipo?"

"O QUE? AH!" Kisshu começou a se revoltar "É por isso? Eu juro que acabo com você, seu narcisista! Se acha perfeito sempre não é?"

"Eu sou pefeito! Admita logo que está com inveja!" Implicou ele

"Inveja do que? Do seu rosto feminino?" Zombou Kisshu

"Feminino? Seu idiota feio e invejoso! Eu não preciso lutar com você para te dar uma surra! Até por que... Eu tenho quem faça isso para mim." Respondeu ele irritado.

Shin estalou os dedos e deu as ordens para que o Cavalheiro Azul acabasse com eles de uma vez por todas.

"Há Há... E eu nem vou precisar suar." Gabou-se Shin.

"Talvez isso te faça suar!" Disse uma voz atrás de Kisshu e Ichigo.

Era Corina, que com uma flechada inesperada por todos passou raspando pelo rosto de Shin deixando um arranhão fino que começou a sangrar um pouco.

"Chegamos a tempo?" Perguntou ela para Ichigo que assentiu feliz.

"Você está bem Ichigo?" Perguntou Lettuce

"Só estou um pouco cansada..." Respondeu Ichigo

Todas as outras garotas estavam lá do lado de Ichigo. Todas elas estavam tão preocupadas com Ichigo que se esqueceram que Kisshu estava logo ali também. Logo depois chegaram Pai e Tarb.

"Você está bem?" Perguntou Pai

"Aaaah Pai. Você falou comigo! Bem eu estou um pouco..." Foi quando Kisshu o viu passar direto para perto de Ichigo também o ignorando como todas as outras.

"Claro que ele não falou com você idiota." Disse Tarb

"Nem você vai falar comigo?" Disse Kisshu um pouco magoado

Tarb virou de costas fingindo ignora-lo, mas logo depois perguntou:

"Você está bem não é mesmo? Deveria ter mais cuidado."

"Sabia que você stava só fingindo não se importar..."

"Ah, fica quieto!" Ele fez uma careta.

Todos estavam distraídos quando se deram conta de que Shin ainda estava lá, por causa de seu grito de raiva.

"O meu... ROSTO PERFEITO! Vocês vão me pagar muito caro por isso! Ninguém toca no meu rosto perfeito!" Rugiu ele

"Shin..." Pai e Tarb disseram juntos.

"Vocês já eram agora!" Shin Fez sua arma aparecer. Era uma Fuuma Shuriken (que para aqueles que não sabem é como se fosse uma estrela de quatro pontas grande). "Tomem isso!"

Shin lançou-a com toda a sua fúria na direção deles. Todos esquivaram a tempo.

"Há Há! Você errou!" Falou Kikki

"Acha mesmo?" Ele sorriu de um jeito maligno

A Fuuma Shuriken foi até o fim do parque e depois teve um efeito de um bumerangui, voltando na direção deles.

"Cuidado!" Gritou Tarb para Kikki

Ele teletransportou ela para cima de uma árvore.

"Obrigada Tart-Tart" Sorriu ela

"Não foi nada..." Ele ficou vermelho.

Com um movimento rápido Shin segurou a Shuriken e depois a lançou novamente só que dessa vez na direção de Corina.

"Deixa comigo!" Gritou Zakuro

Ela usou o seu chicote que prendeu bem no meio da Shuriken tornando fácil lançá-la para outra direção.

"Toma de volta!" Zakura girou e jogou-a para Shin que novamente segurou com muita facilidade.

"Cavalheiro Azul! Ataque!" Ordenou ele

"Cavalheiro Azul? O que aconteceu?" Perguntou Lettuce sem entender

"É um clone! Não é o verdadeiro!" Disse Ichigo

"Entã vai ser fácil atacar." Disse Corina lançando o seu mais novo ataque contra ele "Chuva de Flechas!"

Ela atirou sua flecha para o céu que se multiplicou em várias flechas. Todas caíram em cima do Cavalheiro Azul que por sua vez se protegeu com um escudo de energia.

"Vamos nos dividir. Nós cuidamos do Shin e vocês cuidam dele." Disse Pai

"Certo" Elas assentiram

Os três aliens foram em direção ao céu e Shin também. Enquanto isso as garotas continuavam atacando o falso Masaya.

Ele correu até as mew mews com a lâmina da espada brilhando como luz de neon azul.

"Super escudo de gelatina!" Foi a vez de Kikki usar sua força criando um escudo amarelo e gelatinoso que funcionou muito bem como uma barreira que o prendeu.

"Agora Ichigo!" Disse Zakuro

Todas elas fizeram a mesma coisa de sempre. Elas transferiram todas as suas energias para Ichigo.

"Sino!" Ela lançou toda a sua força contra O Cavalheiro Azul que tentava escapar sem conseguir.

Ele desapareceu junto com o escudo que a Kikki havia criado. Elas viram então que no lugar onde ele estava tinha uma pedra no chão, tão brilhosa que chegava a cegar.

"A pedra Cliger!" Anunciou Ichigo.

Ela caminhou até lá e segurou-a. A pedra não era grande nem nada. Deveria ter uns 10 centímetros. Ela notou que no chão também tinha uma pequena sacola e então, colocou a pedra lá e entregou-a para a Corina que estendia sua mão.

"Deixa que nós levamos para o Elliot e para o Wesley. Acho que você tem uma coisa mais importante para fazer agora certo?" Ela piscou para Ichigo.

"É verdade!" Espantou-se

As garotas foram embora. Ichigo se lembrou do show que tinha marcado para ir. Como Masaya não tinha nada a ver com a história da pedra, ela poderia curtir o show com ele sem se preocupar... Não é?

"Ele fugiu..." Disse Kisshu aparecendo na frente dela "Mas acho que ele não vai voltar depois dessa..."

"Tomara... Ele é um cara bem estressado não é?" Falou Ichigo

"É sim... Ele e essa mania de achar que é o melhor do universo..." Riu Kisshu

"Onde estão os outros?" Perguntou ela

"Eles voltaram para o café para explicar tudo para as garotas." Respondeu ele.

"Ah sim. Elas não devem ter entendido muita coisa..." Sorriu

Kisshu também sorriu de leve e concordou.

"Ah! Eu tenho que ir para o show!" Disse Ichigo

"Show?"

"Sim! O que eu marquei com o Aoyama-kun! Droga... Tenho que ir para casa trocar de roupa e correr até lá..."

"Calma, calma... Eu te levo até em casa e depois até o show." Disse ele

"Me leva?" Perguntou ela

"Sim. Vai ser mais rápido se teletransportar certo?" Perguntou ele

"Ahm... Sim!" Concordou ela

"Então vamos"

* * *

**Aqui acaba o penúltimo capítulo! O próximo agora vai ser bem emocionante! **

**Só para vocÊs terem uma idéia... **

**Ele se chama "Kisshu ou Masaya?"**

**Quero reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15 Kisshu ou Masaya?

E **aqui está o último capítulo da história! Eu realmente espero que vocês gostem dele, e também, que vocês tenham gostado da fic inteira. **

**Eu escrevi essa história ouvindo algumas músicas como... No começo eu ouvi Another Day do Paramore, depois eu fui ouvindo Fearless da Taylor Swift, e nesse capítulo eu escutei It's only rock'n roll dos Rolling Stones.**

**É... Meu gosto varia bastante. Bem... Mas vamos logo para o que realmente interessa, não é?**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 15- Kisshu ou Masaya? **

"Eu estou duas horas atrasada!" Gritou Ichigo nervosa correndo de um lado para o outro pelo seu quarto. Ela olhava para as roupas do armário, procurava alguns acessórios no porta jóia, tentava encontrar a sua escova de cabelo... Tudo ao mesmo tempo!

"Ichigo... Calma..." Kisshu tentou acalmá-la, mas foi em vão. Ichigo não estava ouvindo nenhuma palavra do que ele estava falando.

"Duas horas! Nunca estive tão atrasada! Aaaah! Aoyama-kun deve estar cansado de me esprear! E se ele foi embora? Ah não! E se ele resolver me deixar porque eu nunca chego na hora? Ah! E eu não acho a droga da escova...!" Ela foi interrompida por Kisshu que a segurou pelos ombros.

"Fica calma, está bem?" Disse ele bem devagar

"Kisshu! Eu vou me atrasar mais ainda se você ficar me segurando!" Desesperou-se ela.

"Escuta... Você não está atrasada." Disse de novo bem devagar.

"O... O que? O que está dizendo? Não está vendo? Já são nove e meia! Se passaram duas horas desde que o show começo e..."

"Não se passaram não. Na verdade faltam 2 horas para o show começar." Falou ele.

"Como...?" Perguntou Ichigo

"Ah, gatinha. Você já se esqueceu que eu sempre tenho um plano para tudo?" Perguntou Kisshu rindo um pouco e afagando o cabelo dela.

"Kisshu, então você..."

"Adiantei o seu relógio em cinco horas para você pensar que estava atrasada? Sim." Respondeu Kisshu sorrindo feliz com o seu plano que deu certo.

"Por quê?" Perguntou ela

"Simples... Se você pensasse que estava atrasada você ia sair correndo para se aprontar e acabaria na verdade preparada antecipadamente. Brilhante não?" Sorriu Kisshu mais ainda.

"É... Sim." Concordou Ichigo sem nem mesmo acreditar "Mas... Kisshu. Por que você fez isso? Digo... Não que eu esteja reclamando nem nada, mas... você me ajudou para ir á um encontro com..."

Kisshu colocou a mão rápida e delicadamente sobre a boca de Ichigo impedindo que ela terminasse a frase.

"Não diz isso senão eu vou acabar me arrependendo... Certo?" Disse ele começando a ficar um pouco incomodado. Ele se controlou um pouco, respirou fundo e olhou para ela.

"Uhum" Fez Ichigo por baixo da mão de Kisshu e balançou a cabeça concordando.

"E também... Só porque você vai lá se divertir com ele não quer dizer que eu não posso me divertir com você." Kisshu piscou para ela.

"O que você quer dizer com isso...?" Perguntou ela livrando-se da mão dele

"Tenho uma surpresa para você. Como ainda temos tempo antes do show começar, vou te mostrar uma coisa." Ele deu um sorriso torto e charmoso e abriu a porta do quarto "Quando estiver pronta eu vou estar lá embaixo te esperando. Não demore muito, certo?"

Ele fechou a porta e desceu as escadas.

"Kisshu... O que você...?" Pensou alto.

Ichigo ficou tomada pela curiosidade. Ela correu até o armário e pegou um vestido que ia um pouco acima do joelho. Ele era rosa claro e bem fofinho. Como no dia em questão estava calor ele era perfeito. Segurando-o tinha só duas alças que eram amarradas de um jeito que formavam dois lacinhos bem charmosos.

Ela penteou o cabelo e prendeu-os do jeito de sempre. Escolheu uma sandália branca e delicada, calçou-a e desceu as escadas.

Sentado no sofá estava Kisshu. Só que estava diferente. Ele tinha trocado de roupas também! Agora estava com uma camisa pólo verde claro um pouco larga e de manga curta, uma calça jeans e um tênis preto.

_"Ele se arrumou para quê? Será que ele pretende ver o show com a gente? Ah não..." "Ah, não? No fundo você ia adorar não é mesmo? Eu sei disso..." "Vou ignorar você. Não preciso desperdiçar meu tempo discutindo." _

Ichigo foi até o sofá onde Kisshu estava.

_"Então é isso e está decidido..."_ Os pensamentos de Kisshu foram interrompidos por Ichigo que parou na sua frente.

"Foi rápido, não foi?" Perguntou ela

"Rápido... Estou aqui faz uma hora." Brincou ele

"Engraçadinho. Não se passaram nem vinte minutos." Falou ela.

Kisshu passou um tempinho só olhando para Ichigo e depois se lembrou da surpresa que tinha preparado.

"Ah, sim! Vem. Vou te mostrar o que eu planejei para você." Disse ele guiando-a pela mão até o lado de fora da casa.

Ao abrir a porta da sala para saírem de casa ele tampou os olhos dela.

"Não vale espiar, gatinha." Sussurrou em seu ouvido

"Kisshu... O que você está fazendo? E... Pra que trocou de roupa? E também..."

"Você perguntou demais! Aproveite o momento!" Sussurrou ele de novo.

Ichigo tinha certeza que ela tinha ficado vermelha com essa última frase.

"Está pronta agora?" Disse Kisshu

Ella concordou com a cabeça em silêncio. Ela não conseguiu nem mesmo achar palavras para dizer que sim.

Ele tirou as mãos dos olhos dela e Ichigo voltou a enxergar. Ela se deparou com uma bicicleta linda em pé no meio do jardim.

"Pra que isso?" Perguntou ela.

"É uma bicicleta, certo? As pessoas usam uma dessas para andar por aí, passear, ir para escola, para shows..." Disse ele

"Kisshu, obrigada, mas eu não sei andar de bicicleta muito bem e mesmo assim... Eu vou andando mesmo que é melhor."

"E quem disse que é para você andar nela? Eu vou andar nela. Vou te dar uma carona até o show." Disse ele.

"Não precisa... Já disse que vou a pé." Falou ela

Kisshu se ajoelhou e segurou a barra do vestido dela. Ichigo se assustou. _"O que é isso tão de repente?" _

"Então é isso... Dei-me ao trabalho de fazer essa surpresa para você... Para adiantar o seu relógio... E você nem liga?" Kisshu estava magoado e de cabeça baixa.

"Kisshu... Salto o meu vestido..." Falou ela

"Então é isso? Você me odeia tanto assim?" Perguntou ele entre lágrimas

"Não é isso! Eu só..."

"Você despreza tanto a minha companhia a ponto de preferir andar até um show bem longe ao invés de me deixar te dar uma carona?" Kisshu estava chorando mais alto agora

"Não fique assim... Por favor... Eu só..." Ichigo estava ficando triste junto dele. Porque será que isso sempre acontecia?

"Então você acha que eu só atrapalho?" Continuava chorando

"Eu v..."

"Responde Ichigo! Você acha que eu só atrapalho e que era melhor eu nunca ter saído do meu planeta, ou nunca ter te conhecido?" Ele chorou muito mais alto.

"Eu vou... Por favor, para! Eu vou com você para o show. Pronto! Pode me dar uma carona... Não tem problema. Eu vou adorar."

_"Então ela cedeu com esse teatrinho? Será que..." _Pensou Kisshu.

"Vai mesmo...?" Perguntou ele parando de chorar

"Vou, vou sim." Ela tentava consolar ele de qualquer maneira.

"Bem... Acho que se é assim..." Sussurrou Kisshu

O sussurro foi tão baixo que Ichigo não escutou.

"O que disse?" Perguntou delicadamente.

Ela ajoelhou rapidamente para poder olhar nos olhos de Kisshu. Só que por ela estar curiosa e preocupada come ele ela fez esse movimento um **pouco **rápido demais. Como ele não esperava esse movimento continuou segurando o vestido dela e quando ela abaixou Kisshu não acompanhou o movimento.

O resultado foi, que parecia que Kisshu havia levantado a saia do vestido de Ichigo revelando sua calcinha de morangos.

"Eu disse que já que é assim eu tudo bem... Morangos?" Kisshu tinha levantado o rosto nesse exato momento e ficou com o rosto vermelho ao olhar o que tinha acontecido.

"K...K... Kisshu!" Gritou Ichigo com o rosto todo vermelho também.

"Ah! Desculpa! Foi sem querer eu juro!"

"Se foi sem querer então solta logo o meu vestido, seu idiota!" Reclamou

"O que?..." Ele notou que ainda estava segurando o vestido dela "Ah, sim... Sinto muito" Sorriu ele

"Pula de prédios para beijar garotas, depois levanta a saia delas... Que tipo de tarado é você?" Reclamou ela. A esse ponto suas orelhas de gato já estavam a parecendo

"Eu não sou nenhum tarado!" Protestou ele "Eu só beijei você, e isso aconteceu agora porque **você** abaixou para falar comigo."

"Está dizendo que a culpa é minha? Como se eu quisesse que tudo isso acontecesse!"

Kisshu, vendo que ela ainda estava estressada, resolveu mudar a situação.

"Espera..." Ele lançou para ela um olhar de cão sem dono, daqueles que parte o coração de qualquer um "Quando você disse isso estava falando que... Não queria nem ter me conhecido?" Seus olhos se encheram de falsas lágrimas novamente.

Ichigo sentiu-se extremamente mal de novo... Mas dessa vez ela não queria parar para discutir.

"Não. Não quis dizer isso. Agora vamos logo, antes que eu mude de idéia sobre andar de bicicleta." Respondeu sutilmente para ele que em resposta concordou com a cabeça em silêncio.

Antes de ele ir para a bicicleta (ainda fingindo estar magoado) Ichgio segurou o braço dele.

"O que..." Ele começou a dizer olhou para ela.

Ela delicadamente enxugou seus olhos e sorriu de leve. "Desculpe." Ela disse.

Kisshu sentiu-se muito bem por dentro. Ele não estava magoado de verdade, mas para ela era com se ele estivesse. _"Então, ela liga para mim. Nossa isso me fez sentir tão melhor, não sei como, mas... fez."_ Pensou ele

"Ah... Tudo bem. Vamos então." Respondeu depois de encontrar as palavras "Vamos então. Você pode sentar aqui na frente."

Ichigo viu que na parte da frente da bicicleta (onde você controla a direção) tinha um espaço para uma pessoa sentar.

"Ahm... Só uma pergunta." Falou ela sentando ali

"Pode perguntar." Sorriu ele de leve

"Você... Tem certeza que sabe dirigir isso?" Duvidou ela

"Eu treinei um pouco." Respondeu ele "Também tenho uma pergunta para você..."

"O que é?" Ichigo olhava para a distância entre ela e o chão

"Porque tudo seu tem que ter morangos?" Brincou ele

"Cala a boca e dirige." Repreendeu ela

"Sim senhora" Sorriu ele

Kisshu começou a pedalar a bicicleta. Ele a levou para vários lugares da cidade com vistas lindas. Depois de uma meia hora eles chegaram a um lugar que Kisshu disse que era a melhor parte da surpresa.

"Você vai adorar." Kisshu estava com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Também... era impossível não sorrir. Ele estava andando de bicicleta com a garota que ele amava e o mais importante... Ela estava adorando também.

"O que tem aqui?... Ah! É lindo!" Ichigo estava encantada com a paisagem. Ela nunca tinha passado por aquela parte da cidade.

O que ele queria mostrar e o que Ichigo se encantou em ver foi uma trilha de cerejeiras floridas que tinham sua imagem refletida no enorme lago que tinha perto delas.

"Não é perfeito? Nunca veio pra cá não é?" Perguntou ele

"Não, não mesmo. Mas é perfeito! Tão lindo!" Ela não parava de sorrir e nem ele.

Os dois estavam encantados com tudo. A atmosfera que envolvia os dois era tão alegre e inspiradora que poderia fazer Romeu e Julieta morrerem de inveja.

"Ei Kisshu."

"O que?"

"Que tal nós pararmos um pouquinho? Quero olhar mais de perto" Sorriu ela

"Claro. Pra falar a verdade eu também quero." Sorriu ele de novo

Ele parou a bicicleta e a encostou na grama que tinha entre o lago e as cerejeiras. Ele estava tão alegre que soltou um risinho sem querer.

Ichigo se virou sorrindo e perguntou: "Do que está rindo?" Ela riu de leve.

"De tudo eu acho..." Sorriu ele dando de ombros "De estar com você aqui, de olhar as cerejeiras, de aprender a andar de bicicleta em tão pouco tempo..." Riu de novo

"Você aprendeu só pra dar esse passeio?" Perguntou Ichigo surpresa, mas ainda sorrindo

"Mas! Está valendo a pena." Riu ele

Os dois sentaram na grama e olharam para o reflexo das crejeiras na água.

"É bonito mesmo, não é?" Perguntou Kisshu

"É sim..." Mas não era para o reflexo que Ichigo estava olhando

Ela olhava para Kisshu. _"Ele aprendeu a andar de bicicleta só para isso... Mas realmente está valendo à pena. Foi muito fofo da parte dele..." _Dessa vez o seu outro lado não a impediu de pensar isso. Ela continuou sorrindo.

"Então?" Perguntou ele olhando para ela

"Ahm? Desculpe o que disse?" Surpreendeu-se

"Você é muito distraída..." Riu ele "Eu perguntei o que você acha sobre isso."

"Isso o que?" Perguntou ela

"Sobre nós voltarmos..." Suspirou Kisshu

"Ah, sim! Eu já tinha me esquecido do show..." Falou Ichigo devagar

"Não Ichigo... De voltarmos para o nosso planeta." Disse ele

"Mas... Estamos aqui já." Ichigo estava distraída mesmo

"Para o meu planeta."

"Kisshu nós não..."

"E quando digo nós..." Kisshu a interrompeu. Seu sorriso agora representava um pouco de tristeza "... quero dizer eu, Tarb, e Pai"

"Vocês... Vão mesmo voltar? Mas por quê?" Perguntou ela triste também

"Porque, provavelmente foi por nossa culpa que Shin quase destruiu esse planeta também... Nem todos sabem o caminho até a Terra... Ele deve ter nos seguido. Por isso devemos voltar. Senão... Vocês nunca vão ficar seguros."

Ichigo fitava os olhos dele esperando encontrar algum rastro de humor naquilo tudo. Só podia ser uma brincadeira! Logo agora...

"Ah... Vocês não precisam ir! Podem ficar... Nós já enfrentamos coisas piores, podemos enfrentar eles também... É sério, não precisam ir..." Ela começou a ficar nervosa

"Mas você precisa. Porque acredite ou não, já está quase na hora do show." Falou ele.

"Show?" Ichigo nem se lembrava direito disso

"Calma... Eu te levo de bicicleta e assim que deixar você lá, invento uma desculpa pros seus pais, e nós voltamos planeta. Você não vai nem notar." Kisshu deu mais um sorriso triste para ela.

_"Não... Não... Fala alguma coisa Ichigo... Fala! Por que você não consegue dizer nada?" _Pensava ela

"Vamos agora." Kisshu a levantou.

Os dois subiram na bicicleta e foram até o show. Kisshu passou por alguns outros lugares bonitos, mas que, naquele momento, não tinham o mesmo charme e beleza que teriam antes. Ao chegar à porta do estádio onde teria o show Masaya estava em pé esperando. _"Atrasada de novo..."_ Riu consigo mesmo.

Kisshu parou a bicicleta a uns 10 metros de Masaya e disse: "Aproveite seu show, gatinha. Espero que se divirta com ele." Deposi deu um beijo de leve na testa dela e foi embora com a bicileta. Ichigo acenou de leve e um pouco triste, ele olhou para trás e pisocu (ou pelo menos ela pensou ter o visto piscando para ela).

"Que bom que você chegou Ichigo!" Sorriu Masaya para ela.

"É..." Disse ela distraída ainda olhando para a direção em que ele tinha ido embora

"Vamos entrar então?"

"V-Vamos sim." Sorriu ela de um jeito desajeitado

Os dois entregaram os ingressos, compraram sorvete e foram para o camarote que Masaya tinha reservado.

"Sabia que você ia querer morango... Tudo seu é de morango não é mesmo?" Perguntou ele

"É" Riu ela se lembrando da cena que tinha acontecido antes, quando Kisshu levantou o vestido dela. "Ah... Você quer um pouco do meu sorvete?"

"Não, pode ficar. Se eu quisesse teria pedido o de morango." Riu ele "É que eu prefiro baunilha."

"Ah... sim..." Ichigo lembrou do passeio do parque com Kisshu e lembrou também do que ele disse. Alguma coisa como "Se eu tivesse pedido o de morango eu não poderia dividir com você..." ou sei lá.

"Ichigo. Você parece um pouco triste. Foi alguma coisa que eu disse?" Perguntou ele

"Não... Não, foi não. Eu estou bem. Muito bem." Sorriu ela

Masaya olhou-a de um jeito diferente e sorriu.

"Essa é uma banda que canta algumas músicas covers e românticas. Sabe... É sempre bom você ouvir esse tipo de música com alguém que você ama muito, não acha?"

"Acho sim, Aoyama-kun." Disse ela _"Será que ele está falando que me ama?" _Pensou

"Mas é muito melhor quando essa pessoa te ama também. Aí as duas, mesmo se estiverem separadas, vão poder ouvir essas músicas e lembrar uma da outra." Ele olhava diretamente para o palco "É por isso que, quando eu achar uma pessoa assim, vou ser realmente muito feliz."

"Aoyama-kun..." Surpreendeu-se ela

"E também vou querer que essa pessoa e eu tenhamos o mesmo fogo, a mesma energia que você e Kisshu têm quando estão juntos."

"O que?..." Ichigo surpreendeu-se mais ainda com isso.

"Não culpo você. Na verdade fico muito feliz por vocês. Sabe, quando vocês estão juntos é como se não tivesse mais ninguém por perto. Como se no mundo só existissem vocês dois. Até mesmo quando estão discutindo. E também... Parece que você dois são sincronizados... Como se sentissem a mesma coisa ao mesmo tempo. Isso é muito bom Ichigo... Por isso..." Ele pegou a mão dela "Vai atrás dele e fala o que você sente."

Masaya fitava carinhosamente os olhos de Ichigo que estava realmente surpresa... Não esperava por isso, mas também... Não podia dizer que era mentira.

"É..." Ichigo deixou uma lágrima escapar "Você vai ser muito feliz quando achar alguém assim. Eu achava que era eu, mas acho que estava enganada... Tenho que ir agora."

"Boa sorte pra você." Sorriu Masaya

Ichigo saiu correndo o mais rápido que pode. Ela atravessou uma multidão do show até chegar na saída, depois foi mais fácil pois a rua estava meio vazia.

_"Espero que não seja tarde demais... Por favor, Kishsu! Não vai embora assim! Deixa eu falar com você primeiro!" _Pensava ela.

Quando chegou à porta de casa viu que não tinha ninguém lá. Todas as luzes estavam apagadas. Silêncio. Depois pensou de novo... Onde ele poderia estar?

_"Ah... Já sei!" _

Ichigo saiu em disparada. Correu muito, mas muito mesmo! Ela praticamente atravessou a cidade inteira até uma parte que ela não costumava ir muito. E, assim que chegou lá, ela notou que aquela vista dava uma linda foto.

Aquelas lindas cerejeiras, aquele lindo lago, aqueles postes de luz que agora estavam acesos dando um ar romântico ao lugar... Mas o mais importante, era o garoto sentado na beira do lago olhando taciturno o reflexo das árvores.

Ela correu até ele e gritou: "Eu te amo demais, ouviu?"

Ele em resposta espantou-se e olhou para ela. Não deu muito tempo até ela chegar mais perto. Ela estava correndo até ele numa velocidade impressionante!

"Eu sabia que você vinha! E eu sabia disso também! Eu também te amo demais!" Gritou Kisshu com um sorriso enorme.

Ao chegar bem próximo a ele Ichgo tropeçou em uma pedra e caiu em cima de Kisshu. Os dois acabaram dentro do lago.

Levantaram-se molhados, mas rindo como nunca riram.

"Eu não acredito!" Riu ele

"Nem eu!" Riu ela "Por favor, não vai embora!"

"O que? Embora? Ficou louca? Eu não ia antes, eu muito menos agora que as coisas começaram a ficar animadas!"

"Você não ia?" Perguntou ela chocada. Ela tentava tirar o cabelo de seus olhos para por olhar Kisshu melhor.

"Não. Fazia parte do meu plano! Era um empurrão para ver se você realmente gostava de mim! Brilhante não?" Riu ele

"Você é um **grande idiota!**" Gritou ela

Kisshu parou de rir e olhou para ela.

"Mas eu te amo assim mesmo" Disse ela

Com força ela agarrou a gola da camisa dele e puxou-o para perto dando um grande e lindo beijo romântico. Os dois ficaram abraçados e envolvidos naquele beijo por um bom tempo.

"Quer dizer que ainda posso ficar na sua casa?" Perguntou ele

"Uhm... Acho que sim. Fazer o que né?" Riu ela

"E o seu Romeu?" Perguntou ele rindo

"Está bem na minha frente." Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

* * *

**Acabou! Eu realmente espero que tenham gostado da minha fic! **

**Eu amo Kisshu e Ichigo! Eles são perfeitos ^-^**

** Bem... Eu estou pensando em uma nova fic para escrever, e eu prometi para a minha amiga que essa seria do Masaya e da Ichigo. **

**Mas vai ser bem engraçada também!**

** Valeu por terem lido! **

**Depois quero Reviews para saber o que acharam do final! Até a próxima!**


End file.
